


精靈飼養手冊

by Haruna25996



Category: NU'EST
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruna25996/pseuds/Haruna25996
Summary: 國王在路上撿到了一隻昏迷的小精靈。
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Kang Dongho | Baekho/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> *AU,OOC都是我的  
> *傻白甜小故事  
> *片段滅文法  
> *主要是🐯🐶，有微量🦊🐢

1.

國王帶回了一隻小精靈。

確切說來，是撿到一隻小精靈──在從隔壁狗狗王國回國的途中，路經國境交界的森林時，騎在馬上的國王隨意揚起目光掃視周遭，就看見了緊閉著雙眼，虛弱地躺在灌木叢邊的小精靈。

小精靈就如國王對這個物種的認知一般，真的很小。看起來和一旁紅艷欲滴的草莓差不多大。國王一勒韁繩，輕夾馬肚下了馬，在侍衛亦步亦趨的跟隨下走到精靈身旁，將他捧到手上仔細端詳。

很輕、軟綿綿的、長得漂亮。這是國王對小精靈粗略的第一印象。因為嬌小，精靈本就出眾的五官顯得更精緻，像是玩具店會擺在櫥窗吸引孩子駐足的陶瓷娃娃，只是緊蹙的眉頭和蒼白的臉色讓國王心下一緊。

國王將小精靈放在胸前的口袋裡，動作柔緩。

「陛下，撿個來路不明的生物回去，似乎──」為人謹慎的侍衛隊長勸阻。

「沒事。」低頭看了一眼在口袋裡昏迷著的小精靈，也許是因為環境變得暖和，原本慘白的臉色紅潤了些，國王鬆了口氣：「只是個小精靈，看，比我的手掌還小，不會怎麼樣的。」

見他堅持，侍衛隊長也不再多說，退到他身後。

國王跨上馬，不忘用手護住蜷縮在口袋中的小精靈：「走吧。」

一行人便又踏上了歸國的路，只是速度慢上許多──國王殿下怕顛簸驚擾了沉睡的精靈，特意放緩了馬行進的步伐。

他也不知道為什麼要這麼在意路邊隨手撿來的精靈。

也許是因為可愛吧，所以不由自主地就當成小動物呵護起來了，他想。

2.

小精靈在抵達王宮的第二天悠悠醒轉。

他睜開眼，發現自己躺在一張巴掌大的小床上，床單是滑順的絲綢質地，身上蓋著的被褥既輕又暖，旁邊還放著一小杯水。

他呆了很久，直到一道龐大的陰影籠罩在頭頂後才回過神。

他抬起頭看向陰影的來源，是個英俊的男人，劍眉星目，刀刻斧鑿的臉部線條讓來者看上去有些凌厲。

出於對未知的恐懼，小精靈本能地縮了一下肩膀，下一刻卻看見那張臉對自己笑了：「終於醒了。」

自從昨天帶回小精靈，並且讓侍衛們找來娃娃用的袖珍家具安置好他以後，國王就一直在等他醒來。

就連早晨議事和處理政務時也有些走神，時不時會想起那個小小的、躺在自己掌心的生物。

為什麼會倒在那呢？是受傷了嗎？但他昨天並沒有發現小精靈身上有任何傷痕；或者是中了詛咒？可是王家法師檢查後也說並沒有發現黑魔法的魔力波動。查不出原因的國王胡亂猜測著其他可能性，更焦急了，於是一用完午餐就回到了自己的宮殿，想看看小東西情況如何。

才一進門就發現小精靈傻傻地坐在床邊，國王喜形於色，立刻靠了上去。

只是小精靈聽見他的話之後並沒有回應，只是疑惑地偏頭，過了好幾秒才遲疑著用生澀的發音說：「終於……醒……了？」尾音因為不確定而微微上挑，特別軟糯，像是塊甜滋滋的麥芽糖。

國王頓了頓。

他沒想過小精靈聽不懂自己說話的可能性，畢竟通行語在東方是被廣泛使用的語言，而小精靈黑髮黑瞳，又是被他在森林中發現的，他理所當然地以為這是位東方小精靈。

黑白分明的眼眸還盯著他，像是牙牙學語的幼兒般，將國王發出的問句又重複了一次：「終於醒了？」

興許是一回生二回熟的緣故，這次發音標準很多，重音也放對了地方。國王心裡微微一動。

他不會通行語的話，自己教他不就好了嗎？只是聽著自己說了一次，第二遍就能模仿個八成的話，應該是個聰明的小精靈才對。

於是國王舉起食指，指向了自己，對著小精靈溫聲說：「東昊。」

猜出對方是在自我介紹，小精靈扇動長長的睫毛，大眼睛盯著他，緩緩吐出清晰的「東昊」兩字。

國王──姜東昊笑起來，手指輕輕摸上他的頭頂，說：「好乖。」

被撫摸的小精靈迷惑地看著他，舉起自己的手，碰了碰對他來說十分巨大的人類手指：「東昊，好乖。」

小小的手搭在指尖上，感覺麻酥酥的。乖巧重複著自己的話的模樣讓姜東昊不知為何心情大好，將指頭挪開，比著自己又說了一次名字，接著指向看著他的小精靈：「你是？」

預感到或許會和小精靈相處一段不短的時日，總不能老是用「你」稱呼小精靈，所以知道名字是現在的第一要務──雖然他挺想就以「小東西」、「小可愛」來喊對方，但那未免有些失禮。

迷惘的小精靈看了看他的手指，歪著頭思索片刻，才指著自己，軟軟地說：「Aron.」

3.

小精靈很黏人，這是姜東昊在撿回他第二天時的心得。

似乎受到雛鳥效應的影響，Aron對於醒來後第一位見到的國王有著超乎尋常的依賴。那天互通姓名後姜東昊又教了他一些生活必須的日常用語，像是「你」、「我」、「喝水」、「吃飯」、「睡覺」等等，兩人一來一往地重複著語句，不覺間就已經日暮西沉。事務官恭敬地在門外提醒：「陛下，是時候用餐了。」

姜東昊這才從初級通行語老師的身份抽離，感覺了一下自己餓得隱隱作痛的胃，站起身來：「知道了。」這句是說給事務官聽的，下一秒又對小精靈道：「我去吃飯。Aron也吃飯。」

說完朝他揮揮手，想著要交代事務官讓廚房準備一些水果蔬菜上來──他還不知道小精靈喜歡吃什麼，但根據《大陸生物百科圖鑑》的內容，蔬菜水果是東西方小精靈都不排斥的食物。

是的，他在小精靈睡著時，把王家藏書庫裡所有關於小精靈的記載都翻了一次。看那些資料時比看大臣寫的奏章都專注，並且背下許多照顧小精靈的注意事項，包含但不限於食衣住行方面。

他要把小精靈養得容光煥發，有了人生新志業的國王意氣風發地想。但他還沒來得及移動半步，也尚未交代事務官準備蔬果，就看見小精靈耷拉下雙肩，睜著圓亮的眼，不大流暢地說：「Aron，不吃飯。」

疑惑的國王重新蹲下身，和看起來可憐兮兮，聽起來委屈十足的小精靈對話：「不吃飯？為什麼？」

Aron想了想，努力地用剛剛學到的詞彙表達：「吃飯，東昊，不見。」

姜東昊一愣，接著噗哧一聲笑了出來。

原來是因為吃飯時會看不到他，才說不吃嗎？

「那怎麼辦？」拼命憋回笑意，姜東昊故意摸了摸自己的胃，做出痛苦的神情：「我餓了。」

Aron不安地看了看他的神情，又扁扁嘴，然後走到桌子邊緣仰頭看他：「吃飯。」接著指了自己，又指向正在熱演的國王，清澈剔透的眼裡滿載期盼：「Aron和東昊。」

沒辦法在那樣純粹的眼神中繼續演下去，被小精靈可愛到心臟痛的姜東昊舒展眉頭，將他捧到手心：「好。」

聽懂他的應允，Aron笑了，像是棉花糖一樣，甜甜軟軟的。

4.

但他不知道笑起來甜甜軟軟的小精靈十分厭惡甜食。

國王把小精靈放在口袋裡帶出了寢宮，好奇的Aron把手攀在衣袋邊緣，探出一個小小圓圓的腦袋到處張望。

看著就好摸的頭頂讓國王一陣手癢，忍不住伸出小拇指戳了一下。

冷不防被攻擊的小精靈仰頭，看到國王眼中的笑意，噘起嘴：「東昊，壞。」

成功欺負小精靈的姜東昊愉悅地加快了前往餐廳的步伐。

女僕們魚貫而入，將一道道餐點恭敬端上。小精靈被安置在國王右手旁的迷你餐桌上，甚至也像模像樣地替他準備了小刀叉與餐巾。

他模仿著國王綁上餐巾，眼巴巴地看著姜東昊面前冒著熱氣的肉排。

迷你餐桌被放上一盆蔬菜水果，在姜東昊提前囑咐下都切成了小碎丁，五彩繽紛地混在一起。

王國內找得到的蔬果都能在這盆沙拉裡看見蹤影，Aron看了看，拿起叉子插起橙色小丁放進嘴裡。

下一秒他的臉就變了，五官全皺在一起，吞下嘴裡的食物後端起水杯咕嚕嚕地灌了好大一口才緩過來。

一直觀察著他的姜東昊皺眉，他看不出那顆橙色小丁是什麼東西──為了配合小精靈的體型，食材都被處理得不成原型了──於是舉起鈴搖了搖，讓廚師過來。

「裡面橙色的是什麼？」姜東昊看看再也沒動那盆沙拉的Aron：「他吃了臉色很痛苦的樣子。」

廚師抹著額上的汗：「是用糖漬過的橙皮。因為陛下囑咐，特別挑了只甜不酸的。」

那他臉色怎麼會──姜東昊還沒繼續追問，一個想法閃電般自腦中竄過，他想了想，讓廚師去取些蜜糖和鹽過來。

東西很快被奉上，他用茶匙前端沾了一點蜜糖，遞到Aron嘴邊：「吃。」

小精靈看了看他，基於對國王的信任，毫不猶豫地舔了一口。

接著便又扭曲了臉。

姜東昊覺得自己的猜測已經落實一大半。

拿起另一隻湯匙沾上一撮鹽粒，國王用食指摸摸扁著嘴拒絕開口的小精靈，溫聲說：「吃這個。」

覺得國王是想欺負他的Aron搖頭，堅定的拒絕：「不吃。」

姜東昊和顏悅色地揉揉他的頭頂，指了指被扔在一邊的蜜糖：「甜。」又動一動放著雪白鹽粒的湯匙：「不甜。吃吃看。」

在他褐色瞳孔柔和的注視下逐漸放鬆戒備，Aron抱著湯匙，遲疑著舔了一口鹽。

姜東昊愣住了，他以為小精靈只會用手沾一點試試的，但他竟然把臉埋到了鹽堆中。

不會太鹹嗎？憂心忡忡地拎起小精靈的後領，國王觀察著他的表情。

Aron呆呆地看著他，不明白為什麼吃到一半就被打斷了，踢了踢懸空的腳，有點委屈地張口抗議：「不甜，Aron要吃。」

唇角還沾著兩三顆鹽粒，察覺國王沒有要立刻放開他的小精靈伸出舌頭，將他認為美味的雪白晶體捲進嘴中。

姜東昊看著迅速消失的粉色舌尖，手一抖，差點沒把小精靈摔下去。

後來他沒讓小精靈單吃鹽巴，而是把自己的晚餐挪了一些給他沾鹽配著享用──除了甜點。

看著吃得雙頰鼓鼓囊囊，活像隻倉鼠的小精靈，國王的心底悄悄升起一股滿足感。

這般鮮活生動的樣子，比起初見時奄奄一息的他好多了。

5.

鮮活生動的小精靈吃得太多了，有點消化不良，直到睡覺前還在打嗝。

小精靈似乎天生就知道該怎麼撒嬌，在姜東昊默默沐浴完回到寢宮準備上床睡覺時，坐在袖珍床鋪上的小精靈對著他喊：「東昊。」

不覺間已經將自己當成小精靈責無旁貸的照顧者，才剛進門的姜東昊下意識收回往自己床鋪的腳步，朝放著小床的矮几走去：「怎麼了？」

Aron摸了摸肚子，玻璃珠清透般的眼裡滿是委屈：「飽。」說完又打了一個嗝，打完以後更加委屈：「不舒服。」

小精靈吃太多了該怎麼辦？飽覽各種飼養指南的國王發愁地盯著他，確定自己並沒有在任何書上看過這種情況的解決方案後，他突發奇想：「運動看看呢？」

想到就做的姜東昊讓僕人拿來一張紙和筆，在上頭歪歪斜斜地畫了個大圓角四邊形，放到矮几上，對一頭霧水的Aron做出跑步的動作，手指沿著紙上的線條畫圈：「運動。」

Aron顯然是明白了他的意思，用堅毅的神色噘起嘴：「不要。」

是個懶惰的小精靈啊，姜東昊想。又勸了他幾句，Aron的態度依舊堅定，最後甚至自己裹著被子滾到了小床上，用背影對著苦口婆心要他運動的國王，只從被窩裡不時傳出被壓抑住的打嗝聲。

姜東昊嘆口氣，抽走了紙張，用指頭戳戳抗拒消食運動的小精靈：「Aron。」

小精靈悶悶的聲音傳來：「Aron不運動。」

「好，不運動。你出來。」沒輒的國王放軟了語調。

半信半疑的Aron從被子裡探出小半張臉，瞄了一眼紙張原本的位置，發現特製跑道不見了，這才放心地扯開被子，再度強調：「討厭運動。」

姜東昊哭笑不得地點頭，問他：「還不舒服？」

話音剛落，Aron就又打了個不輕不重的嗝。

拿他沒辦法，姜東昊把手掌伸過去，讓小精靈靠在屈起的四根指頭上，另一手的食指彎曲，用關節處輕輕地替他按摩腸胃：「這樣呢？」

小精靈像是被抽走骨頭一樣，軟綿綿地靠在溫暖的手掌上。聽見國王的問句，他眨了眨眼：「舒服。東昊好乖。」

……怎麼感覺我才是服侍飼主的小精靈？姜東昊神情古怪地繼續著按摩。沒多久，掌心上的小東西眼皮就頻頻垂落，最後整個人睡了過去。

姜東昊確定他睡熟後才停下手上的動作，將Aron輕輕放回小床上頭，掖好被角。

床褥和掌心的溫度有著不小的落差，敏感的小精靈皺了皺眉頭，但身體的疲憊終究還是蓋過了外界變化帶來的清醒，他鬆開眉間的川字，沉沉睡去。

懸著的心落回胸腔，國王輕吁口氣，準備轉身回到自己榻上。

「……東昊……」床上的小生物喃喃低語，國王一驚，仔細一看才發現小精靈是在說夢話。

「不可以……不見……」糊成一團的嗓音軟軟糯糯的，就像聲音主人摸起來的觸感：「Aron……東昊……睡……」

是支離破碎又語無倫次的語句，但姜東昊聽懂了。

他穩穩地端起小床，保持著平衡一路走到榻邊，將小精靈連床帶人放到枕側。

「真是……百科全書上沒有說小精靈會這麼黏人啊。」國王輕手輕腳地躺下，側過頭看了看一無所覺，帶著微笑酣睡的小東西，低聲咕噥：「晚安。」

6.

小精靈有起床氣，而且很嚴重。

這是在隔天事務官進入寢殿喊他起床時國王體會到的。

他一睜開眼就看見睡眼惺忪的小精靈湊在自己臉龐前不足十公分的地方，顯而易見的不悅佈滿他的臉，高高噘起的嘴讓國王差點笑出來。

見他醒來，小精靈立刻開口，籠罩著睏意的聲音比平常低一些，語氣依然很軟：「Aron要睡覺，他壞。」

國王順著小精靈手指的方向看去，侍立一旁的事務官苦笑：「陛下，七點鐘了，再不喚醒您的話，今日行程會處理不完的。」

姜東昊抬眼看了看掛在寢殿牆上的時鐘，果然指著七點，已經比平常他該起身的時間點晚上半小時了，難怪事務官會親自叫他。

告完狀的Aron放下指證壞人的手，揉揉眼睛：「要睡覺。」

國王坐起身，讓事務官給他五分鐘自己盥洗更衣，在事務官領命退出宮殿後才轉向看起來可憐兮兮的小精靈：「Aron討厭吵？」

小精靈點點頭，又打了一個大呵欠。

其實也還想睡的姜東昊看著他笑了，但畢竟是國王，沒辦法任性地說想睡覺就把政務扔在腦後。他遞過手掌，示意小精靈走到掌心，而後將人捧在眼前：「他不是壞人。我要工作了，Aron睡覺吧。」

他把語速放得很慢，用的詞也是昨天教過小精靈的。掌上的小小生物眨眨眼，聽懂了他的意思：「Aron睡，東昊不睡？」

「不能睡。」姜東昊耐心地解釋：「我要工作。你乖乖睡覺，餓了就叫人。」說完就把小精靈平穩地放回小床上，準備起身梳洗一番。

還沒完全離開的指尖被小精靈抱住，姜東昊訝異地看著他：「Aron？」

小精靈扁著嘴，依依不捨地回頭看了一下床鋪，然後看向滿臉困惑的國王：「Aron也工作。」

事務官在聽見寢殿裡忽然爆出的笑聲時嚇得抖了一下。

真是好久沒聽見陛下這麼放肆地笑了，他的心臟啊……銀髮蒼蒼的事務官摸著胸口想。

7.

小精靈很委屈。

他不知道為什麼說了自己也要去工作後國王就樂不可支地大笑起來──雖然他還不太懂「工作」具體而言是指什麼──連帶他抱著國王手指的身體都跟著一震一震的，整個人被顛得頭暈腦脹。

他氣呼呼地放開手臂，避開了震源，躲回床上拉起被子只露出一雙眼：「東昊壞。」

總算稍微平靜下來的姜東昊看見他的樣子又想笑了，但礙於剛才已經傷害過了小精靈的自尊心，現在繼續笑未免有點過分，還是努力地壓回了笑容。

「咳，」國王清清因為大笑而略微喑啞的嗓子：「Aron要工作？」

把自己裹成一球的生物點頭。

「那現在出來，工作前要吃飯。」國王開始勸誘鬧脾氣的小精靈。

聽見吃飯這個關鍵字，Aron猶豫地扭了一下身體──雖然昨晚吃得太飽，肚子很不舒服，但是經過男人的按摩以後那些不適就都消失了；而且，或許是功效過於卓著，他現在感覺肚子前所未有的餓。

躊躇著要不要這麼快原諒國王的小精靈動了動身體，眼尖的姜東昊當然捕捉到了他的心動，打鐵趁熱地接著拋出誘餌：「會給Aron很多鹽。」

小精靈「咕嘟」一聲，吞了口口水。

鹽很好吃，沾了鹽的肉和菜也很好吃，所以他就勉強原諒國王好了。

把自己從蠶蛹回復成小精靈的Aron走下小床，對著含笑看他的男人仰起頭：「Aron和東昊吃飯，再工作。」

姜東昊笑著摸摸他的頭頂，柔軟蓬鬆的觸感讓他心情大好。

有個黏人的小精靈陪伴好像也很不錯，他想。

8.

小精靈坐在書房裡唯一的一張桃花心木桌上，好奇地看著正埋首辦公的國王。

吃完飯後姜東昊就到了書房──今天不用接見臣子，只需要批閱文件就好──把小精靈安置在桌面一隅後就讓事務官將奏章端上，拿起羽毛筆沾上墨水，國王振筆疾書起來。

起初Aron還很專心地盯著看，可由於本來就沒睡飽，吃完早餐後國王怕他像昨晚一樣消化不良，又替他按摩了腸胃的關係，原先還張得圓滾滾的眼逐漸合上，下頜也開始有規律地和鎖骨打起了招呼。

處理政務到一段落的姜東昊抬眼時，看見的就是小精靈昏昏欲睡的情景。

並不意外他會因為無聊而發睏，但書桌顯然不是個就寢的好地點。他想了想，朝事務官打了個手勢，讓人把書房的門關上，好阻止外人進來打擾。

在確定小精靈睡熟後，姜東昊小心翼翼地將人放進了胸前的口袋。

他今天穿的衣服是絨質料子，口袋的內襯和外布一樣，甚至比外頭更綿軟。小精靈被放置到柔軟又暖和的地方時皺了一下眉，小聲說了一句話，沒多久就又安靜地睡去。

事務官在此時探頭進來，想詢問國王是否要再添些茶水，卻被國王豎在嘴邊的食指和肅穆的眼神制止，只得又輕手輕腳地退下。

他離開後，偌大的書房只剩下一醒一睡的兩人。姜東昊放下指頭，目光轉到口袋裡睡得雙頰泛紅的小精靈，出神半晌，失笑著搖搖頭，又投入了工作，只是唇角的弧度一直到日上中天也下不來。

小精靈說的是「Aron和東昊一直一起」。

真沒辦法，既然小精靈這麼黏他，那就只能安排監督自己工作的職責給他了──在他口袋裡好好睡覺也算是職責的一部分。

站在外頭待命的事務官被門縫飄出的粉紅氣息弄得打了個冷顫。

9.

對於黃旼炫會主動上門拜訪這件事，姜東昊有點吃驚。

他和黃旼炫是從小一起長大的好友──黃旼炫家是王國的貴族，貴中之貴的那種，但他的興趣並不在上流社會的傾軋算計，而是立志成為吟遊詩人，所以在成年那天他就留下字條，瀟灑地宣布了自己要放棄繼承爵位，走遍這片大陸，吟唱所有可歌可泣愛情故事的決心。

他的姐姐黃秀珍面無表情地看完了顯然是花了番苦心寫成詩歌格式的字條，回頭看向伯爵夫婦：「父親、母親，你們沒告訴他本來就是預定由我繼承爵位嗎？」

伯爵夫婦淡定地回答：「因為是大事，就想等他成人那天再說，沒想到會選在這天離家出走。」

無語的黃秀珍看了看弟弟在字條下用P.S.寫上的一串他帶走的私人財物清單，想著在這片和平繁榮又物價穩定的土地上，大概幾十年內自己這個弟弟都沒法餓死，也就不管他了，愛幹嘛就幹嘛吧。

那之後黃旼炫作為吟遊詩人，確實靠著才華積攢了不少名氣，只是一直很少回到王城，更多時間都逗留在狗狗王國。姜東昊原本不明白是為什麼，某天去拜訪同樣身為摯友的狗狗國王金鍾炫時看見兩個人在接吻就什麼都懂了。

「怎麼會過來？」讓黃旼炫在一旁的沙發落座，姜東昊拿起自己的咖啡，毫不掩飾自己的困惑：「鍾炫沒和你一起？」這兩人向來形影不離，被強制放閃放久了，現在只看見其中一個出現總覺得少了些什麼。

黃旼炫端起葡萄柚汁喝了一口：「鍾炫還在處理我的入籍事宜，晚點才會到。」

姜東昊一愣：「入籍？你一個人類怎麼入狗狗王國的國籍？」他知道黃家不大管束這位好友，所以對方時常會出現驚人的想法，但事關種族血統的先天限制，不是隨便就能糊弄過去的。

吟遊詩人一本正經地放下果汁：「鍾炫說填資料的時候寫我有沙漠狐狸血統就可以了，反正沙漠狐狸也是犬科。」

「……」聽著很有金姓好友風格的點子，姜東昊無言以對：「你們高興就好。」

儘管兩人的談話算不上高聲，國王前襟處的口袋還是動了動，淺眠的小精靈從裡面探出頭，迷茫地看向滿臉無奈的國王：「東昊。」

「嗯，怎麼了？」國王的神情瞬間柔和下來，順了順小精靈因為熟睡而凌亂的頭髮：「吵醒你了？」

這是撿回小精靈的第三週了，兩人已經能用比較複雜的語句溝通。Aron抬起手臂抱住在頭頂輕輕撫摸的指尖，小聲說：「肚子餓。」

「啊，是該吃午餐了。」國王聞言看了眼座鐘，這才發現時間確實不早，他向坐在對面的黃旼炫招呼：「留下來吃飯嗎？」

吟遊詩人看看掛在好友手指上的小精靈，疑惑著發問：「他是？」

「嗯？哦哦，還沒和你介紹過。」姜東昊把清醒了大半的小精靈捧在掌心，讓小精靈和吟遊詩人能看清楚彼此：「他是Aron，我上個月回來時遇到的小精靈；Aron啊，這是旼炫，是我的好友。」

Aron好奇地打量著初次見面的人類，接著伸出小小的手：「你好。」

「你好。」黃旼炫伸出小拇指，還沒碰到小精靈就被變了臉的姜東昊吐槽：「旼炫哪，有人握手是用小拇指的嗎？」

被譴責的人一臉莫名：我是為了配合小精靈的尺寸啊？

直接無視了來自友人的發言，黃旼炫和Aron碰過手後認真地盯著他看了很久，就在小精靈一臉不自在地想躲回國王口袋裡時，吟遊詩人才恍然道：「我就覺得哪裡奇怪……Aron怎麼沒有翅膀？」

國王的臉黑了。

10.

吟遊詩人滿腹疑惑，不知道為什麼自己說了一句話就被姜東昊客客氣氣地送到了宮外的餐廳。

「你這次來王城也是為了采風吧，和我們一起吃沒有什麼故事能聽，所以到酒館去吧。」

「嗯？可是我這次來是──東昊啊？」瞬間就被傳送法陣的光芒吞沒的吟遊詩人還沒說完，人就從王宮到了城中繁華地帶的酒館。

黃旼炫張望四周，把還開著的嘴巴緊緊閉上，委屈地自己找了個位置坐下，禮貌地朝老闆揮揮手：「你好，我要一杯葡萄柚汁。」

王宮會客室中，小精靈眨了眨眼。

「旼炫去哪裡了？」Aron醒來後還是第一次看見傳送陣啟動時的模樣，目不轉睛地看著那道繁複的花紋亮起又歸於平靜後朝國王發問。

「他有事先走了。」國王不想讓小精靈知道自己強制送走了好友，若無其事地睜眼說瞎話：「Aron不是餓了嗎？我們用餐吧。」

Aron懵懵懂懂地點點頭，被國王一路捧到了餐廳。

姜東昊會急著送走黃旼炫是有原因的。

作為熟讀小精靈資料的人，他當然知道正常而言，小精靈的背上應該要有一對翅膀──半透明的，閃爍著鎏金溶銀光澤的翅膀。

但是Aron並沒有。

撿回小精靈的那天，他守在一旁，問皺著眉一語不發的王家法師：「真的沒事？可是他連翅膀也沒了，會不會是被什麼魔物折掉了才倒在路邊？」由於小精靈的翅膀色澤各異，但都一樣好看，有些魔物專門以收集他們的翅膀為樂。

崔珉起沉吟著搖頭，思考了半天才說：「不像。他身上沒有魔物的氣息，背上也沒有傷……我傾向於他天生就沒有翅膀。」

這句話著實讓國王怔忪許久。

生來就沒有翅膀嗎？

對於小精靈這種以自己的翅膀為豪，也以翅膀作為主要交通工具的生物來說，那該是多痛苦的事情……這樣說起來，Aron會不會是因為受到同類排斥後離開群體，才發生了讓他一個人倒在路邊的意外？

懷著複雜的心情，在能較為順暢的溝通後，姜東昊曾經旁敲側擊地探問小精靈以前的事情，但小精靈面對那些問題總是認真地想上半晌，最後洩氣地朝他搖頭：「Aron不知道。」

或許是回憶太不美好，所以刻意遺忘了，不願回答嗎？姜東昊想到這裡，心頭忍不住翻湧著酸澀，後來再也不問他來自哪裡或是否還有家人的問題，並下令宮中所有人不能在小精靈面前提到翅膀的事情，以免讓他難過。

誰知道他有話直說的好友竟然就這麼大剌剌地當面講了出來。姜東昊頭疼地捏捏眉心，餘光瞥見小精靈擔憂的臉，朝他笑了笑：「怎麼了？」

「東昊不開心。」小精靈垮下臉：「這樣Aron也會不開心。」

國王心頭一軟：「沒有不開心，只是在想事情。」說完又戳戳他的臉：「不準不開心，笑一下？」

被戳了臉頰的小精靈扁扁嘴，做了個和他精緻的五官全然不搭的鬼臉。

姜東昊被他逗笑了：「有人和你說過別亂用臉嗎？」

「沒有亂用。」小精靈也彎起眼笑了：「東昊笑了，好看。」

國王一愣，看著對自己綻開的笑臉，忽然從胸腔竄起一股酥麻感，很細微，卻讓他不得不在意。

好像……在哪裡見過一樣。

這樣的笑容和話語。

如此熟悉，卻又這番陌生。  



	2. 中

11.

少年在迷霧中奔跑。

巍峨的樹群環繞在側，如同陷入迷宮一般，無論怎麼發力奔走，四周景色都沒有半點變化。

心中愈發焦急，體力卻漸漸不支，少年的速度緩了下來，就在要放棄尋找出口時，他的眼前出現了一道光。

光的來處有一道人影，靜靜地佇立在那。

少年盯著那道身影，張著嘴，一個名字就要從嗓子裡滾出，但臨到唇邊，他卻迷惘了。

──是什麼？他想喊的那個名字？

越是拼了命地想回憶，就越想不起來，他抱著頭蹲在地上，冷汗淋漓。

明明知道的，他理應知道的──

背著光的人動了動，開了口，是飽含憂慮的聲音。

「東昊？」

姜東昊猛地睜開眼。

小精靈用小小的手輕觸他汗涔涔的額頭，擔心地看著他，見他醒來，鬆了口氣的同時又再確認：「東昊不舒服嗎？」

──對了，那是夢。不知道為什麼，這幾天的夢境總是不停重複著一樣的場景，好幾次他都覺得就要接近夢中人影，可以從無盡的森林出去了，卻老是因喊不出那人的名字而功虧一簣。

在虛幻之中筋疲力盡，失神片刻才想到要回答，國王將小精靈從額前往下放了一點，好讓自己能直視他：「沒事。只是做了惡夢。」

Aron微微偏頭：「惡夢？」

「嗯……也算不上惡夢。」姜東昊摸摸他的頭髮：「只是……好像忘了很重要的事。」

分明直覺自己知道夢中人姓名的，可他現在什麼也想不起來。

搜腸刮肚也找不到答案的國王沮喪極了，眉宇間浮現皺摺。看見他神情變化的Aron扁著嘴：「東昊不可以不開心。」

「好，不然Aron也會不開心，對吧？」任性的發言讓姜東昊失笑，想起昨天小精靈為了逗笑他而扮出的鬼臉，笑意更濃：「Aron也笑一笑？現在看起來像鴨子一樣。」

鴨子小精靈委屈地收回嘴唇：「Aron不是鴨子。」

國王悶笑：「嗯，鴨子比Aron高，腿也比Aron長。」

被欺負的小精靈氣鼓鼓地看著他：「鴨子比Aron好，東昊養鴨子，不要養Aron了。」

真的惹惱了小傢伙的國王連忙道歉，又哄了好一會，答應這兩天帶小精靈出門踏青，好不容易才讓他忘掉鴨子Aron孰優孰劣的事。

「陛下，該起──」事務官躡手躡腳地進入寢宮，盡可能小聲地想叫國王起床──出於國王下達的誰也不能吵小精靈睡覺的命令，他近來總是這樣喚醒國王──孰料一進門就看見一大一小正窩在一起說話，驚得他抬頭看了眼掛鐘。

是六點半沒錯啊？今天兩位愛賴床的人轉性了？

見他出現，姜東昊起身披上外袍，問正打著呵欠的小精靈：「Aron要睡覺還是工作？」打從上次Aron自告奮勇要放棄在小床睡覺，跟著他一起辦公後，姜東昊每天起床都會問問小精靈今天要不要和他一起──雖然答案顯而易見。

「要工作。」掛著淚珠的小精靈把小床的棉被整理好，自動走到國王的掌心上坐穩：「還要吃很多鹽。」

姜東昊笑著揉了揉他的頭頂：「遵命。」

12.

吟遊詩人在正午時分再度造訪王宮，這回是和狗狗國王一起來的。

「東昊，好久不見啊。」金鍾炫笑眯眯地打了招呼，又在他身上打量一圈：「你的小精靈呢？」上午抵達王城後從戀人那裡聽說好友撿了隻小精靈，好奇的狗狗國王連午餐都沒吃就往王宮趕來。

被提到的小精靈從口袋裡露出頭頂和一雙大眼，無辜地看著頭上頂著白色毛茸茸耳朵的國王。

兩雙圓圓的眼對視片刻，小精靈探出了整顆頭，目光閃著好奇：「你好，可以摸摸你的耳朵嗎？」

對摸耳朵的要求司空見慣，金鍾炫矮下身子，側首讓軟綿綿的耳朵來到小精靈觸手可及的距離，對怯生生的小傢伙露出和善的笑：「可以。」

氣味相投的狗狗國王和小精靈很快就玩在一起，將小精靈交付給金鍾炫，姜東昊坐在不遠處，看了看相談甚歡的兩人，端起咖啡抿了一口。

「為什麼小精靈和鍾炫玩得那麼高興，昨天卻那麼怕我啊？」吸著果汁的黃旼炫對於Aron的差別對待感到悲傷：「因為我沒有耳朵嗎？」看來該找珉起問問魔法有沒有辦法讓他長出沙漠狐狸的耳朵了──不僅是為了增添親和力，也是為了讓被狗狗王國長老院駁回的入籍申請更有說服力。

姜東昊毫不留情地打碎他的推測：「和耳朵沒關係。你那種盯人的方式，換成認識十幾年的我也受不了好嗎？」

吟遊詩人不樂地吸盡最後一口葡萄柚汁：「鍾炫就受得了。」

「……」那是因為你們在談戀愛啊，無言以對的姜東昊扯開話題：「昨天你被傳送走前要說什麼？」

他知道兩位好友都不是什麼閒人，會特意聯袂拜訪，肯定不只是來找他聊聊天那麼簡單。

「啊，對。」沉浸在被小動物排斥的憂傷中的黃旼炫如夢初醒：「有件大事──珉起在王宮裡對吧，叫他也一起來聽吧。」

崔珉起來得不算快──他正在研製新的魔藥，打算因應節日命名為「森林裡的萬聖節」。事務官敲響他辦公室的門時，魔藥的熬煮正在最後階段，操縱著魔力讓草藥進行最後融合的崔珉起被聲音驚得手一滑，魔藥瞬間成了烏漆抹黑的一團不明物體。

「……」崔珉起抹抹臉，在頰畔蹭上長長一道黑痕，打開門後勉強擠出一絲笑：「先生，有什麼事嗎？ 」啊，本來以為能夠洗刷自己只會製作奇形怪狀魔藥的污名了，誰知道這次又是功敗垂成。

「陛下請您過去。」白髮事務官忍住想捂起自己口鼻以隔絕魔藥異味的衝動，用最禮貌的微笑向王家法師傳達：「狗狗王國的國王陛下和黃先生也來了，說有要事和您商議。」

「好的。」法師維持著商業微笑應下，在事務官走遠後合上房門，陰惻惻地看著宛如焦炭的魔藥成品，忍了忍，最後還是齜牙咧嘴地念叨起來。

「啊啊啊，金鍾炫姜東昊黃旼炫！下次再這樣我就把失敗品都灌到你們嘴裡！」

13.

渾身散發低氣壓的崔珉起落座後，會客室的氣氛肉眼可見地凝重起來。

敏銳的小精靈將自己埋進狗狗國王耳朵蓬鬆的毛裡，還沒完全躲好就被國王拎回自己口袋，小聲囑咐道：「噓，珉起生氣了，別說話。」

很乖的小精靈點頭，把身體縮回了溫暖的口袋。

「我們珉起怎麼這種表情？」一片寂靜中，狗狗國王硬著頭皮出聲打破了僵局。作為崔珉起的青梅竹馬，他感覺由自己開口應該能最大限度地降低法師的火氣。

崔珉起平靜地從白袍口袋掏出球黧黑物體：「知道這是什麼嗎？」

奇妙的氣味和外形令在座的人都如坐針氈，小精靈好奇地探出半個頭，還沒仔細瞧上一眼，旋即被國王輕輕壓回：「別看。」

注意到他小動作的崔珉起「哼」了一聲：「陛下？」

「啊？哦、哦，」倏然被點名的姜東昊嚇得坐直身子，在金鍾炫幸災樂禍的眼神中試圖安然從風暴裡脫身：「是珉起新研發的魔藥嗎，看起來真是──」

「嗯？不是碳嗎？」吟遊詩人困惑地發問。

他的話瞬間吸引了所有砲火，崔珉起轉過頭笑吟吟地看著黃∙不會說謊∙旼炫：「碳？」

沒想到火會燒到自己戀人身上，狗狗國王還沒來得及出言挽救局勢，黃旼炫就老實地做出忠於本心的回答：「看起來是碳啊，聞起來也像，不是嗎？或者是煤？」

姜東昊憋笑憋得肩膀都抖了起來，這次他沒有將再度探出身子的小精靈按回口袋，而是一起欣賞了一齣法師企圖餵吟遊詩人吃碳，狗狗國王大驚失色拼命阻止的鬧劇。

「好了好了，不要鬧了。」看夠熱鬧的國王上前拉開抓著黃旼炫的崔珉起，將人按著肩膀引回座位，又盡量擺出嚴肅表情，對著狼狽不已的另外兩人開口：「現在人都到齊了，鬧也鬧夠了，可以說說正事了。」

進入認真模式的國王說了話，其餘幾人也都跟著正經起來。狗狗國王動了動因為幫助戀人逃離法師魔爪而變得灰撲撲的耳朵：「是這樣的，前幾天我們在王國近郊發現了時空裂縫。」他抬起眼看了看姜東昊：「裂縫就在我們兩國交界的森林裡──更準確地說，是在你十年前被發現的地方。」

姜東昊怔了怔。

十年前，他十六歲的時候──都過去那麼久了啊。

對這個消息十分感興趣，法師挺直了背脊：「真的是時空裂縫？有多大？有生物從那裡過來了嗎？連接的時空是哪裡？」

一連串的問題砸來，吟遊詩人代替喝著水無暇說話的戀人回答：「看起來是時空裂縫沒錯。大小只有一人高，從上週發現以後就派了人在那駐守，目前都還沒發現任何動靜。至於連接到哪裡──」

「沒有辦法判斷。」喝完水的金鍾炫接過他未竟的話：「我們過不去。」

崔珉起微愣：「過不去？不是說有一個人的大小嗎？」他們幾個都是正常身材，又不是什麼巨人，怎麼會過不去？

「不是大小的問題。」狗狗國王搖頭：「那似乎是單向的裂縫，只有那邊的生物能通往這裡，但是我們沒有辦法過去。」

靜靜聽著的姜東昊肅起臉：「這可不是什麼好消息。」

時空裂縫並非常見的現象──在這片魔法發達的大陸上，雖然傳送陣這種便民的玩意隨處可見，但時空裂縫與其截然不同。

傳送陣的原理是在出發點和目的點繪製相同的法陣，再使用嵌入其中的晶石力量讓物品或生物輸送過去，不但距離有上限，也只能傳送到同樣的時間點；時空裂縫卻要不規則得多，無論是輸送數量的多寡、降落到哪個時間節點，都是在產生的同時隨機而定的。

一直以來，時空裂縫都是自然界發生率極低的偶然事件，眾人只知道這是時空震盪產生的裂口，至於時空震盪是怎麼來的，那就不得而知了。原本大陸上的法師們都只將其當成學術題材研究，但打從數百年前某個時空裂縫碰巧連結了大陸和魔獸居住的世界，魔獸藉機大量入侵而造成生靈塗炭後，時空裂縫就成了人人聞之喪膽，與殺戮、血腥密不可分的詞彙。

基於前車之鑑，金鍾炫在發現那道裂縫的同時，腦裡的弦立刻緊繃起來。雖然大陸上已經多年不曾發生那種慘案，但誰知道這條縫隙帶來的會不會是煉獄般的魔獸軍隊？思來想去，他決定還是到好友當政的鄰國一起商量對策，也想詢問崔珉起有沒有能關上裂縫的方法。

姜東昊當然也知道裂縫意味著什麼，他的臉色迅速沉重，朝崔珉起問：「有辦法能閉合嗎？」

「得去現場看看才知道。」一時之間給不出結論，崔珉起摸著下巴思考：「我回去翻翻典籍，以前似乎有看過這種案例，要強行閉合的話，時空裂縫包含的力量必須比我小，不親自一見的話無法判斷。」雖然魔藥做得不怎麼樣，但崔珉起的魔法實力還是在整片大陸聞名遐邇的，否則金鍾炫也不會想到要來找他求助。

「那等珉起看完以後，我們幾個一起去那裡吧。」見其餘三個人頷首，姜東昊還想再問崔珉起最快何時可以出發，卻忽然聽見一道聲音從自己身上傳來。

「咕嚕嚕。」

金鍾炫抬眼看了看時間：「一點整……東昊啊，你的肚子是鐘嗎？」

摸了摸雖然飢餓但還遠不到會發出叫聲的肚子，姜東昊看了看口袋裡委屈兮兮的真正發聲者，在他水潤眼眸的注視中敗下陣來，沒有否認好友的揶揄：「哦……說太多話就特別容易餓啊。走吧，先去吃飯。」

都是老熟人了，其他三人也不客套，站起身來熟門熟路地抬步朝餐廳方向走去。稍早就已經吩咐過事務官今天要和友人共進午餐的國王也離開座位，無奈地揉揉小精靈頭頂：「早餐不是吃得肚子都圓了嗎？還叫那麼大聲。」

「和狗狗玩很累，所以肚子餓。」小精靈振振有詞地解釋。

姜東昊屈指，在他額前輕輕一彈：「那待會多吃一點，今天有準備豬皮。」

心滿意足的小精靈哼著歌，攀在國王口袋邊緣，大大的眼愜意地彎成了月牙。

14.

好像是太寵小精靈了。姜東昊頭痛地想。

距離狗狗國王夫夫造訪已經過了兩天，傍晚時崔珉起告訴他們已經掌握了關上縫隙的方法，明天一早就可以出發前往森林交界。不知道這次去會不會碰上意料之外的事件，所以即便是能當天來回的距離，聽見消息的姜東昊還是在沐浴完畢後打理起了出門的必備物品。

Aron在一旁看著他整理了一會，在國王將自己的枕頭也塞進行囊時，興沖沖地抱著迷你枕頭走過來：「Aron也要帶枕頭。」

「Aron不能去。」國王悶著頭打點，沒有注意到小精靈驀然睜大的雙眼和無聲無息掉落的枕頭：「那裡可能有危險，你乖乖待在王宮。」

──而等國王發現小精靈沉默的時間太長，不大對勁時，事情就變成這樣了。  
  
睽違多日，Aron再度將自己裹成了棉被捲，用後腦勺對著坐在床邊的國王，聲音既委屈又心碎：「Aron要去。」

「不行，這又不是出去玩，很危險。」姜東昊義正嚴詞地重複第無數次：「回來了再帶你去別的地方郊遊。」

他們已經這樣一來一往了接近半小時，姜東昊還沒失去耐心，Aron卻不幹了。

眼看耍賴失去效果，小精靈不再求國王，甕聲甕氣地哼唧：「Aron自己去。」

聽清他在咕噥什麼的國王繃不住臉，瞬間笑出聲：「Aron怎麼去？走路？騎馬？」

知道國王根本不覺得他有辦法自己抵達目的地，生氣的小精靈緊了緊被子：「不告訴東昊。」

姜東昊既好氣又好笑，但他確實不覺得Aron有辦法如他所言靠自己的力量過去--他這麼小，尋常人走一步的距離他要走二十步以上，更遑論這次的目的地騎馬也要小半天。眼看時間已經不早，姜東昊用指腹拍了拍小精靈蜷起的背脊：「好，不能告訴我。該睡了，晚安。」

小精靈沒說話，半晌才轉過身來，看著沉入夢鄉的國王，噘著嘴微弱地說了一句晚安。 

隔天一早，王宮前的廣場擠滿人潮--姜東昊閉了閉因為早起而略感酸澀的眼，看了看騎在馬上並肩而立的犬科情侶，長長地嘆了口氣：「珉起還沒來？」

「可能又頭髮痛起不來了吧。」金鍾炫搖了搖耳朵：「要找人去叫他嗎？」

事到如今好像也只能這樣，姜東昊招手喚過隨行的僕從，讓他到法師在王宮的居所喊人。

「都為了不遲到睡在王宮了，居然還是起不來。」怎麼想都覺得好友不可思議，姜東昊頭痛地看著逐漸往頭頂上方靠攏的太陽。

黃旼炫倒是氣定神閒：「因為是珉起啊，叫一次就起床的話才奇怪。」

狗狗國王頷首。

想導正法師行為的姜東昊放棄了念頭──說得也對，珉起就是這樣啊。

八點半時法師總算到了集合處，才露面就被三人圍剿：「今天是哪裡不舒服？頭髮痛？不想出差症候群？」

心虛的崔珉起避而不答：「啊，幹嘛這樣──時間不早了，走吧走吧。」

事關重大，三人也沒再打趣他，帶著護衛快馬加鞭朝森林前進。

出發沒多久，姜東昊的心思就飄到了九霄雲外。

──他真的就這樣把小精靈一個人留下，自己出來了。

早上起床時他看見小精靈的被窩鼓鼓囊囊的，和昨晚睡前將自己裹成棉被捲的樣子一模一樣。想了半天，還是忍住了與小精靈道別的衝動，自己像做賊一樣，偷偷摸摸地拎了行李溜出寢宮。

出門前又交代了事務官要看好小精靈，用餐時注意別給他甜食，份量也要注意不能過多，否則小精靈會不舒服；禁止他四處亂跑，萬一碰上宮裡養的狗或貓把他一口吞掉就不好了……零零碎碎地交代許久，這才捨得出門。

……明明該吩咐的都說了，怎麼現在還是放心不下？深感自己操心過多的國王長出一口氣，祈禱著事情能在日落前解決，好讓他能在今天內趕回去。

又趕了會路，早晨的霧氣散去，烈陽高懸，姜東昊被滴落的汗水刺激得瞇了瞇眼，伸手進行李掏了掏──他記得自己有帶擦汗用的手帕的。

在行囊裡摸索片刻，碰到柔軟的觸感時姜東昊眉間一鬆，將手裡握著的東西抓了出來。

然後他瞪大了眼。

「Aron？！」

15.

裹著國王的手帕睡得正香甜的小精靈忽然被暴露在陽光下，不適應地皺起了眉頭。

走在前面的三人因為他的動靜看了過來：「東昊？怎麼不走了？」

「沒事。」國王咬咬牙，看了看手裡因為強烈光線逐漸清醒的小精靈：「你們先走，我晚點就跟上。」裂縫的地點他也曉得，並不需要全程跟在後面一起走。

黃旼炫還想問，狗狗國王已經瞥見了他手裡的身影，拉著戀人的袖子對他搖搖耳朵，又招呼崔珉起：「我們先走吧。」

等狗狗國王一行人走遠，小精靈總算也徹底清醒過來。他揉揉眼睛，抓著當作棉被的手帕，在國王掌心蹭了蹭：「東昊。」

依賴的姿態和軟糯的撒嬌讓姜東昊想罵他為什麼不聽話的怒意霎時消去一大半，原本想拎起小精靈打屁股的手指也放了下來，最後只是故意板起臉孔，沉著語調嚇唬他：「不是說要自己來嗎？這樣也算？」

「Aron是自己走進袋子，不是被東昊放進來的。」已經摸透國王不會對他生氣的小精靈理直氣壯地反駁：「所以是自己來的。」

聽著歪到不能再歪的理論，姜東昊最後還是被說服了。他將小精靈放到胸口的專屬貴賓席，又把隨身攜帶以備不時之需的乾糧剝成小塊放到他手裡：「沒吃早餐，現在應該餓了吧，先吃點這個。待會不要亂跑，跟緊我，知道嗎？」

在口袋裡坐穩的Aron抓著餅乾點點頭：「知道。Aron很乖。」

偷偷躲在行李裡面跟來，還說自己乖？國王彎起嘴角，輕甩馬鞭，隊伍就又動了起來──但為了照顧還在進食的小精靈，速度比剛才慢上許多。

雖然不想承認，但從行李裡面發現小精靈時，他的心情的確明朗了起來。

看來不只是小精靈黏他，他也在不自覺間成了黏著小精靈的人啊。

16.

在刻意放緩的腳程之下，真正到達目的地已經是黃昏時分了。

姜東昊讓小精靈抓好口袋，自己翻身下馬，分開守在狗狗國王等人身後的侍衛走了過去。

三人正站在一道憑空出現的光圈前，一人大小的裂縫中光華流轉，五彩斑斕。

「怎麼那麼久啊。」急性子的崔珉起回頭看向姍姍來遲的國王，看見他口袋露出的毛茸頭頂就懂了大半：「為了小傢伙才慢吞吞地走嗎？」

小精靈探出頭，對著法師扁嘴：「Aron有名字，不叫小傢伙。」

崔珉起摸摸後頸，遏止自己翻白眼的衝動：「我知道。但現在重點不是那個--算了，現在人到齊了，我們來好好研究裂縫吧，看看明早能不能解決它。」雖然把書中記載看熟了，也背下關閉裂縫的方法，可他也是第一次親眼看見實物並處理，肯定不能直接動手，得先觀察縫隙的魔力走向才知道從哪處理。

隊伍裡唯一具有該方面專業的人發話了，其他人自然沒有意見。狗狗國王指揮侍衛們在一旁的草地紮營準備過夜，吟遊詩人拿出豎琴提供高品質背景音樂，國王則帶著小精靈站在時空裂縫前發愣。

準確地說，發愣的只有國王一個。

他望著裂縫中勻速流轉的漩渦，不知不覺出了神。

……好像在哪裡也看過，這樣的場景。是在書上嗎？但是紙上的時空裂縫並沒有眼前的流光溢彩，他腦海中烙印的卻是和如今所見相同的景象。

光……姜東昊在記憶裡翻找印象的來源，而後彷彿是被施了定身術一般，整個人僵住了。

是夢裡的光。

那道背著光，看不見臉龐的人影，身後散發的就是這種絢爛奪目的光芒。

破碎的記憶潮水般湧上，無數定格畫面在眼前掠過：有少年和青年相對坐在木桌兩側吃著飯的情景、少年爬到樹上採摘果實，青年在樹下憂心仰望他的神情、還有兩人一起躺在草地上看著漫天星斗，無聲拉起手的景象──埋藏多年的回憶一幀幀飛快閃逝，那兩人原本模糊的臉越發清晰可辨。

少年是他自己，而青年──

蹲著身子研究裂縫的崔珉起捶捶腿，想喝口水休息一會再繼續，起身時看見捧著小精靈一臉熱切的好友，以為自己是蹲下太久頭昏眼花了。

……怎麼回事，雖說他老早就覺得好友對小精靈的縱容溺愛和過度關懷不是很正常，但現在幾乎是直接將「我喜歡你」寫在臉上了吧？

正在欣賞裂縫，卻莫名其妙被捧到掌心面對著國王的Aron滿臉疑惑：「東昊？」

姜東昊看著只有一顆草莓大小，神情懵懂的他，眼神既溫柔又悲傷：「是你啊，Aron。」

17.

他在森林裡迷路了。

今天是他十六歲生日，父王為了讓他體會射獵的趣味，特地帶著他一同參與一年一度的王室狩獵。

場地就是兩國交界的森林，這裡因為地處偏僻的緣故，罕有人煙，倒是有不少野生動物棲息，是王公貴族們想進行野外打獵時的首選之地。

這裡可供捕獵的動物的確很多，他玩得投入，不覺間就為追一頭鹿脫了隊。待他發現時，自己已經跑進了森林深處，護衛也都失去了蹤影，更糟的是天色也暗了下來，烏雲密佈，由遠至近的雷聲隆隆作響，眼看暴風雨就要驟然而降。

他堂皇地看了看周遭，想辨別來時方向，但舉目望去皆是蓊鬱一片，無論哪個方向看起來都相差無幾，他根本分不出那邊才是往外走的道路。無可奈何之下只好隨意選了個方向，策著馬一路馳去。

也算是他倒楣，選的方向不僅沒讓他脫離森林，反而進入到更深的地方，而天空此刻宛若被潑灑濃墨一般，全然漆黑一片。視線受阻加上又懼又餓，他如今唯一的想法就是找個有人居住的地方避雨，至於和父王等人會合，那只能等天氣放晴再找方法了。

駕著馬又走了一會，不遠處散發的微光竄進眼簾。他喜出望外，夾了夾馬肚就要朝那走。誰知道在他驅馬的同時，天際毫無預警地劈下一道響雷，就落在身後不遠處，馬兒受到驚嚇，一抬前蹄，慌不擇路地狂奔起來。

突如其來的變故讓還沒有太多馭馬經驗的少年大驚，除了趴伏在馬背上抓緊韁繩外什麼也做不了。眼看失控的馬帶著自己一路跑向光亮所在的地方，他絕望地閉上了眼。

完了，要把別人的房子撞破了──待會應該會很痛吧，不該為了狩獵一頭鹿獨自行動的──

追悔的想法不停在腦中盤旋，他感覺到身下的馬在刺目的光輝前緊急停下了腳步，強大的反作用力讓他不受控地被拋飛出去，周身的空氣流動有一瞬的濃稠，很快又恢復正常。

沒有預想中的痛楚，而是落在了柔軟的綠茵上，他心下不解，緩緩張開了眼。

這裡是片開滿鮮花的草原，眼前還有座木屋，周圍參差地長著些樹木，勉強也稱得上是森林的規模，但和森林中多半是針葉的樹種不同，周圍的樹幾乎都是闊葉，顯然並非他原先所在的森林。

他抬頭望去，碧空如洗，暖陽照在身上，剛才經歷的雷電交加和一場夢似的。

不遠處的小屋木門「嘎吱」作響，他本能地警戒起來，摸了摸藏在靴筒中的匕首。

他不知道這是哪裡，但多一點疑心與戒備總不會出錯──這是王儲應該具有的品格。

門被從內推開，裡頭走出一個白袍青年。目光在觸及他時頓了頓，隨後緩緩走了過來。

他繃直了身體，雖然現在渾身上下還是因為被拋飛而隱隱作痛，臉和四肢也有些輕微的擦傷，但他有自信能在這青年出手前擊敗他──不為其他，青年和他的體格差異太大了，看起來和紙片一樣，輕輕一吹就能扳倒。

青年似乎沒有察覺他散發的敵意，只是在他身前兩步的距離停下，撩開袍角蹲身端詳他，好一會才道：「還好，沒有太大的外傷……你有哪裡痛嗎？我剛剛聽見很大的聲音，摔得不輕吧？」

他微怔，看著青年因為低頭檢查傷口毫無防備地露出的後頸，白皙的肌膚在陽光照射下透著瑩潤光澤，他有些出神，半天才找回自己的聲音：「……應該要先問我是誰吧？」

陌生人突然出現在自己家門前，還帶著傷，常人都會覺得是麻煩而遠離才對，或者至少也該先確認身份，怎麼這人不但主動湊上來，還只關心他的傷？

聞言，青年抬起了頭，對他眨眨眼。

「你受傷了啊。傷口可不會因為你的身份就選擇性惡化，先到我那裡上藥吧──現在站得起來嗎？」

遲疑片刻，他「嗯」了聲，拍掉身上的草屑和泥土，站起了身。

比他稍矮一點的青年笑著看他：「慢慢走就好。」

因為青年的笑容而有些許恍神，他的耳尖在回神後攀上了一層淺紅：「好。」

青年亦步亦趨地跟在一旁，看起來是怕他不舒服卻逞強裝沒事。胸腔瞬間盈滿以小人之心度君子之腹的愧疚，他心情複雜地盯著自己的靴子開口：「您不用這麼小心，我真的沒事，都是小傷。」

過於明目張膽的照顧被發現，青年似乎也有些羞窘，步伐慢了一點：「我──不用叫我『您』。」

迎上他徵詢的目光，青年稍微有點緊張，舉起手撥弄自己額前的瀏海，遮住那道令他心悸的眼神。

「Aron.」青年說：「我的名字叫Aron.」

18.

「──這是什麼話啊？」崔珉起不敢置信地看著國王：「你說他是被詛咒了才變成這樣的？」

四個人圍坐在篝火旁，除了盯著狗狗國王的吟遊詩人外，目光全都指向了站在國王手心的小精靈。Aron被看得不安，抱住國王的拇指就想躲：「為什麼這樣看Aron？」

姜東昊安撫地摸了摸他的頭：「別怕。」接著側過臉朝滿臉「你在說什麼傻話」的法師陳述：「他原本不是這樣的，會變得這麼小又失去了記憶，除了詛咒以外，我想不到其他可能。」

他說得篤定，但崔珉起的否決比他更強烈：「不可能。不管是再高深的詛咒，都會留下黑魔法的波動，但他身上什麼也沒有。」

對魔法一竅不通的三人皺起眉頭，金鍾炫沉吟半晌，看向愣怔的國王和神情茫然的小精靈：「東昊，確定沒弄錯嗎？你十年前失蹤的時候，是他救了你？會不會只是長得像而已？」他相信崔珉起在這方面的造詣，作為首屈一指的魔法師，既然說沒有探查到詛咒的痕跡，那就有九成九的機率是真的如此。

「不會弄錯的。」看著掌心上因為成為話題中心而面露焦慮的小精靈，姜東昊將他放進口袋，避開眾人審視的目光：「不是外表像而已……個性和愛好全都一樣，要說是巧合的話根本不可能。」

原本還不懂自己為什麼會一反常態地撿回小精靈，又特別偏袒他，甚至到了他無論做什麼都只覺得可愛的地步，但傍晚想起一切後姜東昊就明白了──那是出於潛意識的，對小精靈的熟悉和眷戀感。

是那三個月裡兩人朝夕相處培養出的情愫。

但現在擁有那份記憶的似乎就只剩自己一個了。看了眼在口袋裡一臉懵懂的小精靈，姜東昊苦笑著按了下他的頭頂：「如果不是詛咒……總不會是他把自己變成這樣的吧。」

崔珉起猛地抬起頭：「自己變成這樣──這也是有可能的。」

出乎意料的肯定讓一直只看著狗狗國王的吟遊詩人也好奇起來：「會有這種情形嗎？」

「這是法師人人都知道的事情。」崔珉起倏地站直了身體：「他會魔法嗎？你遇見他的時候。」

「嗯？哦、哦！」被忽然激動起來的法師嚇了一跳，國王瞪大了眼：「Aron也是法師啊，我當時的傷口都是靠他做的魔藥才沒留下痕跡。」

狗狗國王和吟遊詩人對看一眼，顯然很難將嬌小的精靈和國王口中的魔藥大師連繫在一起；崔珉起卻毫不意外：「那就對了。」

「對--對什麼？」一頭霧水的國王追問。

「失去了魔力和記憶，身體和語言能力退化──」法師在空中一抓，手上浮現一本十分厚重，封面的花體字還燙了金的《魔法師必知守則》，翻到其中一頁後朝疑惑滿載的三人展示：「看看這裡。」

小精靈也悄悄地探出了頭，看向那行發著光的文字，而後想起自己看不懂通行語，眨眨眼睛，轉過頭想找國王解釋。

但映入他眼底的，是國王在火光照耀下瞬間慘白的臉龐，和微不可覺地顫抖著的雙唇。

19.

姜東昊花了一整天才接受他似乎誤闖了時空裂縫，並且掉落在某片未知大陸的事實。

即使理智上接受了，他還是覺得這種事情發生在自己身上非常不可思議。他咬了口青年遞給他的麵包，含糊著發問：「……那這裡有魔獸嗎？吃人的那種。」

正在往麵包上灑鹽的Aron迷惑地微微偏頭：「吃人的魔獸？魔獸不是都吃草嗎？」

哦，看來這裡是和平的世界。不用怕走在路上會被魔獸徒手撕裂。這讓姜東昊多少有了點安全感：「那……或許，在這附近，有看過時空裂縫嗎？」

知道了處境安全，下一步就是該找方法回去了。雖然時空裂縫本來就是罕見現象，有時幾十年才能碰上一個，也不確定是不是能通回他原本的世界，但只要有點希望他就不能放過。

舔了舔手指沾上的鹽，Aron搖搖頭：「我活到現在，只有在書上見過時空裂縫。」

是意料之中的答案，但姜東昊還是不可避免地頹喪起來──這下好了，堂堂一國王儲被困在異世界，還有可能一輩子都回不去，讓父王和國民們怎麼辦？

察覺到他的沮喪，Aron出言安慰：「既然你是從裂縫過來的，那就表示近期時空震盪比較嚴重，說不定還會再撕裂出其他通道，就先等等吧。」

有理有據的說詞讓姜東昊稍微放心下來，想到一整天下來不但拿了青年的療傷魔藥，還在這蹭了不少飯，現在竟然又讓對方花心思勸慰，他後知後覺地不好意思起來：「真的是麻煩你了……一直在這裡白吃白住也不好，有什麼我能幫上忙的嗎？」為了等待時空裂縫再度出現，他還不知道要在這裡待上多久，眼下他人生地不熟，沒有其他地方可去，和帶著善意接納他的青年打好關係是必須的。

用餐完畢的Aron拿起餐巾擦擦嘴：「東昊吃草莓嗎？」

「啊？」忽然轉了個大彎的話題讓姜東昊一愣：「如果是我想的那種草莓的話，很喜歡。」

白袍法師對他微笑：「我也喜歡，所以我們去摘草莓吧。」

「……嗯？」

直到走進草莓園，姜東昊才明白為什麼摘草莓要喊上自己──這裡的草莓雖然和他的世界看起來一般無異，卻是以攀藤的方式長在樹上的，光看樹的高度就讓他嚥了口唾液。

「這些是自然生長的草莓，可以隨便採。外面也有摘好以後包裝起來販售的，但是要跑到城鎮裡，太遠了，不如自己摘。」法師盯著樹上通紅飽滿的草莓解釋：「只是用魔法摘的話力道不好控制，容易爛掉；爬樹的話下面沒人接應不大方便，我又不怎麼擅長運動方面的事，所以要請東昊幫忙。」

「……我忘了說，」掙扎片刻，在面子和誠實之中，姜東昊決定選擇後者：「我有懼高症。」

對著草莓發射愛意目光的法師愣住，轉過頭委屈地噘嘴看他：「我也有懼高症，而且我不會爬樹。」

兩人對視片刻，姜東昊熬不過法師幽怨又期待的眼神，歎了口氣：「……我試試。」他的懼高症還算是能克服的程度，反正連被馬摔到異世界這種事都經歷了，乾脆順帶挑戰消弭自身弱點也不錯。

上一刻臉還皺成一團的Aron對他綻開笑容，將鋪著紅色格紋花布的小藤籃遞給他：「我會在下面顧著的，裝滿了就給我。」

認命地紮好上衣，姜東昊將籃子挽在肩後，一步步爬上了樹。出於畏懼，他看也不敢往下面看一眼，將所有精力都集中在採摘草莓上，不一會就把藤籃裝了八分滿。

他長出一口氣，回過身想把藤籃拋給在樹下等候的法師，但轉頭看見高度還是不免一陣眩暈，抓著樹幹的手晃了一下。

自始至終都注意著他的法師緊張起來，手心竄出一道龍捲風，托住了他搖擺的軀體：「沒事的沒事的，不要看下面，直接放手就可以了。」

感受到身下穩定依託著他的力量，姜東昊依言放開手，不過數息就和草莓一起平安落地。

他鬆了口氣，伸手想將裝得滿滿的草莓遞給法師，法師卻沒接，而是侷促地道歉：「對不起，不應該勉強你的。」

他剛剛在樹下一直盯著少年看，雖然少年盡力忽略了嚇人的高度，但他還是發現了少年因為害怕，而不由自主地嘴唇微顫。

自己好像有點太任性了，法師想。害怕會因此被少年討厭的不安情緒悄悄滋生蔓長，他低下頭，忐忑地抿了抿嘴。

姜東昊沉默了一會，就在Aron覺得少年大概是真的生氣了的時候，一隻手揉了揉他的頭頂：「是我答應你的，不用覺得抱歉──如果想贖罪的話，做草莓牛奶給我喝吧？」

法師抬起頭，張著圓滾滾的眼看向少年。

「連這麼簡單的料理都不想做給我喝嗎？」姜東昊看著他傻呼呼的表情，忍不住想開玩笑：「看來Aron的道歉也沒有多少真心啊。」

法師用力搖搖頭，眼裡重新恢復了神采：「很真心的，東昊要喝幾杯我都做給你。」

「把這籃草莓全部用掉也可以嗎？」輕鬆起來的氛圍讓姜東昊越發想逗弄法師。

全部……那自己不是一顆都吃不到了嗎？Aron有點委屈，忍痛扁著嘴點點頭：「可以……那做好以後，東昊能分我喝一口嗎？」

因為他言不由衷的表情和可憐兮兮的語氣大笑起來，姜東昊拿出幾顆草莓，在腳邊的小溪簡單清洗後塞進一臉茫然的法師嘴裡：「全做成草莓牛奶的話要喝到什麼時候啊？吃吧，我只要一杯就夠了。」

猝不及防被餵食的法師兩頰鼓鼓，像隻倉鼠一樣咀嚼著草莓，吞下後伸出舌尖舔淨溢出嘴角的汁水，雙眼亮晶晶地看向少年：「真的都是我的嗎？草莓。」

「嗯，都是你的。吃不夠我們再來摘。」無意間瞥見他嫩紅舌尖的姜東昊心臟漏跳了一拍，連忙轉過頭掩飾泛紅的臉，大步朝木屋的方向邁去：「──還有，你們這裡是怎麼做草莓牛奶的？我只喝用手揉碎以後再加進牛奶裡的那種──」

對他的害羞一無所覺，吃到心愛水果的法師跟在少年身後，直到進門笑意也無法褪去。

20.

小精靈睡著了。

姜東昊躺在自己帳篷的床鋪上，側首看著他恬靜的睡顏，想起那行閃著金光的文字，難以置信的同時，心底湧上相應程度的痛苦。

是他害的吧？因為他，才讓法師變成了這個樣子──沒了魔力，甚至連基本的體況也維持不了，就連說話也要重新學習……以前分明可以為了和自己撒嬌長篇大論地說上半天的，現在就像是剛進入學校的孩童一樣，連文字也看不懂半個。

這十年裡，自己因為遺忘了一切而毫無痛苦地過著，但他呢？是不是承載著自己突然離去的錯愕與悲傷就這麼過了十年，所以才在最後選擇這種方式來到自己身邊？

想到這裡，他的鼻尖湧起一股酸澀，幾乎要落下眼淚。

在無盡的想像和回憶中根本睡不著覺，也怕自己翻來覆去會吵醒淺眠的小精靈，國王輕手輕腳地披上外衣，走出了營帳。

吹吹風或許能讓自己冷靜一點。姜東昊想。還沒等他走得離營帳遠些，篝火處的三人就對他揮手，用口型呼喊他過去。

姜東昊一愣，已經是夜半時分，他以為只會有值守的侍衛還醒著，沒想到好友們竟然都還沒睡，還一副等著他談心的架勢。

沒有過多猶豫，他舉步往篝火處走去。

「就知道你睡不著。」金鍾炫靠在黃旼炫身上，打了個呵欠，狗狗眼越發閃亮：「怎麼樣，Aron睡了？」

「嗯，睡得很好。」姜東昊苦笑。晚上的小插曲發生後，小精靈雖然纏著他想知道書上的內容，但出於驚訝、內疚和不敢置信，他一個字也沒告訴Aron，眼看撒嬌也沒用，小精靈最後不情不願地噘著嘴睡著了。

「那我們來談談吧。」黃旼炫拿著樹枝撥了撥沒被燒到的木柴，火花劈啪作響：「你想怎麼做？」

嘴裡一片苦澀，照在身上的橘黃光芒雖然溫暖，他的心情卻像被泡在寒冬冷冽的泉水裡般：「……Aron會變成這樣是因為我吧，現在除了用餘生照顧好他以外，我沒有別的想法了。」

說到後面，聲音越發低沉下去，其餘三人看見他眼中泛起的薄薄水光都不發一語，一時間周遭只剩下乾柴被燒裂的嗶啵脆響。

一直沒說話的崔珉起呼出口氣：「如果有辦法讓他變回原樣呢？」

耽溺在自責中，還有些渾渾噩噩的國王過了數秒才意會過來，猛地站起身，目光向他看去：「變回來？真的……真的有辦法？告訴我吧，無論什麼我都做──」絕望中忽然冒出的希望讓他話音裡透著自己也沒發覺的顫抖。

三人對看一眼，從彼此的目光裡看見了然和無奈。崔珉起嘆氣：「就知道你會是這種反應。」

姜東昊壓抑住自己想衝到法師面前抓住他肩膀的衝動：「珉起啊，別賣關子了，快說吧，到底要怎麼做？」

「別急啊，我這不是要說了嗎。」崔珉起擺擺手，雙掌平放，往上一抬，《魔法師必知守則》再度出現：「雖然受到了施展時空跳躍魔法的反噬，但如果能達成但書條件的話，反噬是可以被解除的。」

「什麼條件？」國王目光灼灼地看著發光的厚重書籍，巴不得現在就自己拿過書一頁頁翻找。

法師沒有直接回答他的問題：「時空跳躍的施展要件是想著特定對象，用魔力追蹤他的時空座標鎖定位置，接著將自己傳送到對方處。」

吟遊詩人小聲地附在狗狗國王耳邊低語：「珉起長大了啊，這麼複雜的解說也能背出來了。」

耳朵很靈的崔珉起翻了個白眼，微笑著作勢舉起守則：「旼炫？知道這是精裝硬殼書吧？」

被點名的人委屈地閉嘴，狗狗國王忍住笑，拍了拍他的大腿，黃旼炫的臉就又浮起笑容。

「……」選擇無視正在用臉炫耀「快看還是我家鍾炫對我最好」的吟遊詩人，法師繼續解釋：「時空跳躍之所以被自然法則排斥，是因為古時很多法師用以追蹤對付敵手，甚至有黑袍專門以此屠殺普通人為樂。但Aron使用這項魔法的理由並不是這些，而是想見你。」

姜東昊的眼神漸漸明亮。

「因為在來到我們的世界時就失憶了，自然法則沒辦法判斷他是出於什麼意圖施展魔法，所以先剝奪了他的能力，避免這個時空的人受到傷害──這是題外話，我猜你會忘記他，是因為時空震盪讓記憶出現了損傷，而今天你在同一個地點又碰到了時空震盪撕裂出的縫隙，相同的魔力波動喚起了你的記憶。」

說到這裡，崔珉起停了片刻，環顧雙眼變成圓圈狀一起發著懵的友人們，虛勢地咳了兩聲：「好了，知道魔法專業原理你們聽不懂。言歸正傳，也就是說，只要讓他想起一切，自然法則判斷他對這個世界無害，就能恢復原樣了。既然你是他記憶裡重要的角色，還是不惜施展禁忌魔法也要見到的人，那應該能做得到。」

國王興奮地幾乎要轉起圈來。

「但是──」崔珉起看著他喜形於色的模樣，立刻補充：「不能由你告訴他一切，要讓他真的自己想起來才行。或許需要很多耐心和時間，你做得到嗎？」

「當然。」擲地有聲地回應，姜東昊上前輪流擁抱了三位好友：「謝謝你們。」

天邊都隱隱泛起白色了，明明平常不是會熬夜到這種時候的人，還趕了半天的路，甚至眼下出現濃重的烏青色，但因為擔心他，還是選擇守在這裡而非回帳篷休息，他真不知道自己是多幸運才能同時擁有這些朋友。

「幹嘛啊，都認識十幾年了，這麼客氣可不像你。」狗狗國王笑嘻嘻地拍拍他的肩：「我和旼炫先去睡覺了，明天還要啟程回狗狗王國呢。」

姜東昊頓了頓，腦中突然浮現他們之所以來這裡的目的：「要回去了？那時空裂縫怎麼辦？」他整晚都在追憶和悲傷中度過了，現在才想起正事。

崔珉起伸了個懶腰：「我關起來了。上面的魔力很薄弱，十分鐘就結束了──好了，我要去睡覺了，明天中午再叫我起床。」

說完就呵欠連連地走回自己營帳，只留下火光旁的三個人目送他的背影。

「珉起真的長大了啊。」國王發出一聲慨嘆。

狗狗國王和吟遊詩人贊同地頷首。


	3. 下

21.  
戴著配合自己大小特別訂製的草帽，小精靈在看見不遠處的深綠植株，和枝梢墜著的鮮紅果實時，神情顯而易見地興奮起來。  
「我們到了。」國王觀察著他的神情，看見小精靈亮如星辰的眼神後微笑，蹲下身，將他放到土壤上頭：「草莓園。」  
這是時空裂縫風波後的第三天，他們在解決問題的隔日就回到了宮裡。  
小精靈因為不適應長途跋涉，睡了幾乎一整天的時間才恢復精神。而在他陷入酣眠的同時，姜東昊就坐在床邊看著他，絞盡腦汁思索該怎麼喚起他的記憶。  
不能直接告訴Aron，那麼帶著他一起去做兩個人曾經做過的事情如何？先前自己也是因為Aron的習慣似曾相識，才浮現起瑣碎回憶；那麼用既視感來拼起他遺失的過去的話，是否行得通呢？  
不管怎麼樣，只要有希望就要試試看。想到就做的姜東昊讓事務官在王城近郊的產業裡找了一個種著草莓，適合渡假的莊園，又捎去信件委託黃秀珍替他處理一段時間的政務，隔日一早天還沒亮，他就將小精靈放到口袋裡頭，慢悠悠地騎著馬，朝郊外的農莊出發。  
即使已經將動作放得盡可能輕緩，小精靈依然在不久後醒了過來。他眨眨還不怎麼清醒的眼，打了一個大呵欠，從衣袋探出頭：「東昊。」  
馭馬的人摸摸他的頭：「醒了？」  
已經睡了超過十小時，卻還覺得沒睡飽的小精靈看看尚未大亮的天色，不悅地扁嘴：「那麼早，東昊去哪裡？Aron要睡覺。」  
任性的模樣和耍賴的表情和記憶中白袍法師的樣子重合，姜東昊的臉又柔上幾分，耐心地哄他：「Aron不是喜歡草莓嗎，我們去有很多草莓的地方。」  
小精靈平常用餐時不太挑食，但也不是什麼都會吃得乾乾淨淨。不過只要那天水果是草莓，他就半點也不會剩下。點心時間也是，倘若端上的是一般茶點，那麼小精靈只會看著國王吃；碰上甜點是草莓蛋糕或草莓奶酪時，他眼裡的渴望簡直能把點心都穿透個洞。每到這時國王就會捏捏他的臉，將上頭點綴的草莓遞給他：「Aron吃。」  
接著小精靈就會抱著和自己幾乎相同大小的草莓，對著國王笑彎了眼，心滿意足地吃成一隻雙頰鼓鼓的倉鼠。  
就算失去記憶，喜歡的東西還是一點也沒變。姜東昊注視著Aron在聽見「有很多草莓」後明朗起來的表情，將探出太多身體朝前方張望，幾乎快掉出口袋的小精靈扶住：「還沒有到，Aron可以再休息一下。」  
小精靈卻怎麼也睡不著了。他乖乖地攀在口袋上緣，心情大好地抬頭看國王：「Aron要吃很多草莓。」  
「好，都是Aron的。」姜東昊對他向來都是有求必應，況且被小精靈撒嬌依賴的感覺也確實讓人無法拒絕。一直到抵達莊園，捧著小精靈走到草莓田為止，國王嘴邊都還噙著笑意。  
小精靈雀躍地跑到結實累累的果園中，毫不掩飾地對著鮮紅欲滴的草莓表達喜愛──他張臂環抱著草莓，努力地想將它從枝蔓扯下，但用力到小小的臉上五官都扭曲了，草莓仍掛在植株上頭，沒有半點分開的意思。  
又累又委屈的Aron朝只是笑著旁觀的國王看去：「東昊幫我。」  
看得津津有味的姜東昊忍住爆笑的衝動，走到他身邊拿出剪刀，「咔嚓」一聲，草莓就落到了掌心裡。  
用腰間水囊的清水沖洗過草莓，姜東昊將果實遞到小精靈面前：「Aron吃吧，我來摘。」  
接過草莓的Aron綻放出笑容，他看了看國王不知何時取來的，鋪著紅色格紋棉布的小藤籃：「Aron要坐那裡。」  
姜東昊當然不會拒絕他，將小精靈放進藤籃裡面，不忘囑咐：「不要被草莓壓住了。」  
已經抱著草莓開動的小精靈只是點頭，專心致志地大口咬著喜愛的水果。  
國王也就不再多說，拎著籃子穿梭在田裡，隨著剪刀「咔嚓」聲的活躍，藤籃也沉甸甸起來，在將一顆特別碩大的草莓摘下後，國王愉快地想和小精靈分享收穫：「Aron，看──嗯？」  
他低下頭，卻沒看見理應在藤籃裡吃草莓的小精靈。  
霎時寒毛豎起，姜東昊連忙放下籃子，在草莓堆中翻找起嬌小的存在。  
不會是被草莓壓壞了吧？！姜東昊懊惱又緊張地想。他滿腦子就只想著為了讓小精靈高興，要採上滿滿一籃的草莓給他，卻忘記現在的Aron不但身高只有一顆草莓高，體重也和草莓差不多，如果真的不小心被淹沒的話，根本沒辦法自己脫身。  
心裡七上八下，他翻弄果實的動作也粗暴起來，在拿開其中一顆草莓後，他看見了站在果實堆放時無意形成的空間裡，戴著迷你草帽的身影。  
「東昊，幫Aron洗草莓。」已經吃完一顆的小精靈沒有管自己唇邊沾上的漿汁，抱著另一顆經過精挑細選的莓果，純真的大眼睛望著如釋重負的男人，困惑地眨眼：「東昊？」  
差點脫力的國王把渾然不知自己險些喪命於草莓堆中的小精靈放回了胸前的口袋。  
真的沒辦法放心啊，還是這樣貼身帶著最安全。姜東昊想。  
22.  
農莊當然不只有草莓，因為國王對優格這種乳製品的喜愛，這裡也畜養了不少乳牛。  
少女們頭上頂著一桶桶新鮮擠出的牛奶路過時，國王才想起事務官和他說過這件事。他拿出手帕替吃得汁水四溢的小精靈拭淨臉龐：「Aron要喝牛奶嗎？新鮮的。」  
小精靈乖巧地接受國王的照顧，摸摸已經有點漲圓的肚子，想了想：「要喝。」  
這才留意到他在不覺間吃了不少草莓，國王輕輕撫摩他的腹部：「吃太飽了？現在喝得下嗎？」以Aron現在的大小，吃上兩顆完整的草莓就能說是暴飲暴食了，而按照現在肚子的滾圓程度看來，小精靈大概把他洗好的三顆全都吃了。  
「可以。」小精靈舒適地攤開身體，讓按摩的手指能更好地發揮作用：「要喝草莓牛奶。」  
姜東昊的手指頓了一下，看看瞇起眼睛享受的小精靈，驟然收緊的心臟一鬆，自嘲地無聲笑了起來。  
他過於患得患失了。喜歡草莓的Aron會想把喜歡的食材加進牛奶也是正常的，並不代表他就想起了什麼。  
這不是能急於求成的事，他得沉住氣。姜東昊想。Aron等待了他十年，現在換他成為了擁有兩人記憶的人，總算能這樣守護著對方，就算拼湊記憶的速度再怎麼慢又有什麼關係？只要他們倆還能在一起就好。  
把小精靈揉出好幾個飽嗝，確認他消化完畢後，姜東昊挎著裝滿草莓的藤籃，問了莊園管事廚房的所在處，帶著開始發睏的Aron向那走去。  
中年廚娘迎上年輕的國王：「陛下，有什麼我能為您效勞的嗎？」  
姜東昊看了眼正在口袋昏昏欲睡的Aron，覺得現在不大方便親手製作小精靈指定的飲品，於是將藤籃交給廚娘：「用這些做點草莓牛奶，有現成的牛乳吧？」  
「當然了，陛下。」廚娘恭謹地接過草莓，轉過身想找出杵臼，好搗爛草莓，小精靈就模模糊糊地發出了句：「要用手捏……」  
姜東昊瞬間繃直了身體。  
口袋裡的小生物對國王的驚詫一無所知，只是軟軟地重複：「要用手捏碎草莓再加牛奶。」  
拼命克制在廚娘面前失態的衝動，姜東昊匆匆丟下一句「照他說的那樣做，牛奶等我們要喝再放」後就帶著眼皮快要闔上的小精靈離開廚房。幾乎是兩步併成一步地回到房間，他將小精靈放到床鋪上，盡量讓自己的語氣和神情顯得柔和：「Aron怎麼知道要那樣做？草莓牛奶的做法？」那種做法在大陸上並非主流，甚至在王國裡也極為少見，從廚娘下意識想找出杵臼處理草莓就能知道。  
他很確定撿回小精靈的這段期間內自己從未告訴過他這些，那麼Aron脫口而出的話又是怎麼回事？  
想睡的小精靈把身體埋進柔軟的被褥，棉花糖般的觸感讓他幾乎要立刻昏睡過去，無意識地喃喃低語：「唔？是東昊告訴Aron的……只喝那種……」  
──他記得，他還記得自己說過的話！意外的收穫讓姜東昊又驚又喜，還想再引導他回憶更多，尚未出聲就看見小精靈已經合上了眼，鼻息均勻地墜入夢鄉。  
看向小精靈睡著後恬靜的臉，姜東昊放棄了趁勝追擊的想法。  
他將床頭櫃上擺著的，從宮中帶出來的精靈專用小棉被替Aron蓋上，自己也在他身邊躺了下來，數著胸腔裡依然急促的心跳聲，帶著Aron很快就會想起一切，恢復原樣的美好期許，也陷入了睡夢之中。  
23.  
兩人一睡就睡到了月上中天。小精靈原本就覺多，國王則是因為這兩天心情跌宕起伏，夜裡又煩惱著該怎麼讓白袍法師恢復而輾轉難眠，好不容易取得令人振奮的進展後就放寬了心，一口氣將這幾天缺少的睡眠補充回來。  
事實上，他覺得自己還能再睡上一會的──如果不是因為小精靈肚子餓了，委屈地自己爬起來後蹭著他的臉頰撒嬌說要吃飯的話，或許他真的會就此睡到隔天早上也不一定。  
晚餐是簡單的烤肉排和蔬菜湯，點心則是上午交代廚娘製作的草莓牛奶。小精靈用餐完畢後就在小椅子上踢著腳喝自己點單的飲料，將小杯子裡的液體飲盡後長長地「哈──」了一口氣。  
知道這是對餐點滿意的表現，國王笑著把自己的那杯也喝掉：「Aron待會要幹什麼？」  
Aron側著頭看他：「要洗澡。」  
在宮裡的時候，吃完飯後休息一會就是沐浴的時間。小精靈有自己專屬的浴室──用木板、布簾和小水盆搭建出的迷你浴室，就在國王寢宮的桌子上，早上出發時姜東昊也沒忘記把這些帶過來，也早已組裝好擺在房間裡頭了。  
但在去洗澡之前，國王還有件想和小精靈一起做的事情。  
「剛吃飽就洗澡會不舒服的。」姜東昊對他伸出手，等小精靈自動走到掌心上頭後，將他舉到眼前：「我們去看星星吧。」  
  
當小精靈還不是小精靈，而是法師的時候，他們兩個時常躺在木屋前的草地上，看著夜幕上綴滿的熠熠星光聊天。  
他起初以為白袍法師是個文靜的青年，對於兩個人是否能好好聊天還抱持著懷疑的態度，然而自從法師對他說出第一個諧音梗笑話開始，他就知道自己的猜想大錯特錯。  
「啊，不好笑嗎？對不起。」看著他驚愕的神情，青年緊張地道起歉：「我覺得還蠻好笑的啊……看來你們那裡不流行這個呢。」  
「……不，我們那裡也會說這種笑話。」少年憋著笑：「不過通常都是我父親那種年紀的人在說的，所以我們那裡稱呼這是大叔笑話。」  
忽然就被冠上大叔名頭的青年有點委屈，悶悶地盯著星星不作聲。少年見他安靜，有點後悔剛剛揭露了那是大叔笑話的事實，於是抬手戳了戳他：「其實還挺好笑的。」  
獲得肯定的青年瞬間就開心起來，大大的鹿眼期待地看向對方：「對吧？明明不是只有大叔才覺得好笑。」  
明明比自己大，怎麼像個小孩子一樣可愛？眼裡閃著光芒想要誇獎的樣子簡直和小狗一樣。少年忍著笑，手自然而然地去撥弄他額前碎髮，順帶在蓬鬆的髮間揉了揉：「嗯，從今天開始就不是大叔笑話了，是sense。」  
青年聞言，笑容綻放得越發燦爛，全然舒展開的眉宇和彎成月牙狀的眼眸直直撞進少年眼底。  
真好看啊，像是銀河間所有璀璨星光都匯集在那雙眼一樣。少年恍惚著想。  
或許就是從那時開始對他上了心。又或者要更早一點，在他委屈地問自己能不能分上一點草莓牛奶的時候？不，真的最初產生想擁抱青年的念頭，是在初次見面，看見他擔心地檢查自己傷勢時，那專注又溫柔的模樣吧。  
那樣純粹乾淨，毫無防備地展露美好的人，任誰都會淪陷其中的。  
  
「東昊，看，北極星！」  
在Aron雀躍的叫聲中回過神來，姜東昊順著小精靈手指的方向看去，指腹輕柔地撫上他和十年前一樣，仍舊蓬鬆的頭頂：「嗯，我看著呢。」  
他們之間隔閡了十載的歲月，儘管並非出於自願而造成，可終究是發生了。  
但以後再也不會那樣了，他想。就像懸掛在北方的那顆星一樣，接下來他會一直待在小精靈身邊的，無論四季流逝，抑或滄海桑田。  
24.  
他拉著法師的手腕，在森林中奔跑。  
事情是怎麼變成這樣的呢？他在肺部因為缺氧而幾近炸裂的情況下絕望地想。  
今天吃完早餐，法師說家裡的肉品已經快沒有了，得到不遠處的鎮上去採買。作為這個家裡主要的肉類消耗者，他當然也得幫點忙，於是自告奮勇地成了跟在法師身後拎食材的馱獸。  
兩人的腳程都不算慢，他們沒用半小時就到了鎮上。但一路走過了好幾家肉舖，法師都沒有要進去看上一眼的意思，途經第五家肉店時，王子總算忍不住發問：「這裡不能買嗎？是品質不好？」  
過於耿直的問題招來肉舖老闆惡狠狠的一眼，法師連忙擺出歉意的微笑，而後拉過不知道差點因心直口快被肉舖老闆追殺的少年：「噓，不是那樣，只是我有固定光顧的店，那裡買起來會划算點。」  
恍然大悟的王子「啊」了一聲，又被法師帶著繞了好幾個街區，最後在一條小巷裡停下腳步：「到了。」  
他抬頭打量著形容斑駁的鋪面，遲疑地跟在法師身後走了進去。  
木門「吱呀」一聲被推開，空氣裡的塵埃在陽光照射下飄浮著。王子瞇了瞇眼，一個老婦人佝僂著背走來，對法師微笑。  
接著他看見法師也笑了，眉梢帶著春風般的暖意，也不說話，用手比劃了幾個他不認識的動作，老太太點點頭，走到店鋪後方，沒一會就拎著裝滿了肉品的袋子走出來。  
她將袋子遞給法師，法師還沒出手去接，王子便搶先提了過來──他沒忘記自己今天是來幫忙的，那一大袋肉看起來就很沉，他當然得善盡馱獸的職責擔下。  
老太太訝異地看看他，朝法師打了幾個手勢，臉上帶著疑惑的善意微笑。只見法師慌亂地搖頭，從腰間繫著的布囊取出金幣付帳，最後臊紅著臉輕聲讓一頭霧水的王子向老太太點頭道別後才一起離開。  
走出小巷後，王子把手裡沉甸甸的袋子扛到肩上，斟酌著用詞問：「那位奶奶……」  
「她聽不見，也不會說話。」法師似乎早就知道他會有所疑問，溫聲解釋：「她的兒子是獵戶，店裡的肉來源可以保證，味道也比其他家好一些，所以我一直都在這裡採買。」  
王子點點頭：「剛剛溝通用的……是手語嗎？你連這個也會啊。」  
法師笑起來：「為了和奶奶順利溝通學的，畢竟獵戶先生不一定都在店裡，如果我不會手語的話，乾瞪眼半天都別想買到肉。」老奶奶年紀大了，也不識字，除了手語以外還真的沒什麼有效率的交流方法。  
「這樣啊。」解決了一個疑惑的王子點點頭，緊接著提出下一個問題：「那剛才的那個手勢是什麼意思？」  
他憑印象模仿著讓法師緊張否認的動作，充滿好奇心地盯著後者的神情：「奶奶說了什麼，為什麼會臉紅？」  
法師白淨的臉再度染上酡紅，他避開王子探究的目光，加快步伐朝鎮外走：「不知道。」  
不知道的話為什麼要臉紅？直覺被隱瞞的王子不依不饒地追在他後頭：「Aron明明就知道的吧？到底說了什麼啊？」  
將他的疑問當作耳邊風，法師緊盯著自己的鞋尖，閉著雙唇一語不發，耳尖的紅卻始終退不下來；不願放棄追尋答案的王子一路跟在他身邊追問，兩個人都不專心的後果就是走岔了路，等發現不對勁時，他們已經走到了和法師居處所在的森林截然相反的地方。  
首先意識到走錯路的法師眼看王子還想再問，氣鼓鼓地噘起嘴，食指抵在唇上：「噓，先往回走，這裡不是問問題的好地方。」  
「嗯？」對這裡一無所知的王子茫然地發出疑問聲。  
「這裡是魔獸居住的森林。」法師簡短地說明情況：「雖然我們這裡的魔獸不吃肉，但是會把弱小的生物當玩具。」  
「當玩具？」  
「就是追著你跑，跑到你沒力之後再把你含進嘴裡，身上佈滿又臭又黏的口水後再吐出來……這類的惡作劇。」法師厭惡地皺起眉：「是真的很臭，要洗三次澡才洗得掉那味道，用清潔咒也沒辦法去掉，弄到就麻煩了。」  
光是聽描述就起了滿身雞皮疙瘩，王子立刻轉過身朝來時的方向走：「我們快走吧，太噁心了。希望碰不上那種情況。」  
25.  
然而世事不如人意者十之八九──他們還是遇上了傳說中的魔獸。  
看著眼前呈現水滴狀的巨大Q彈生物，王子抓緊手裡的袋子，吞了口唾液：「……可以用肉引開牠嗎？」  
「牠又不吃肉，那對他一點吸引力也沒有。」法師壓低了聲音：「現在只能比誰跑得快點了──我數到三就一起繞過牠跑回鎮上，知道嗎？」  
王子木然點頭，在法師的計數聲落下時拔腿狂奔起來。  
兩個人並肩奔馳在森林裡，快速移動下的風像把利刃擦過臉側，刺激著他們的求生欲。緊跟在後方的魔獸雖然因為體積龐大而行動遲緩，但一次彈跳就是兩人奔跑好一段的距離，導致追逐戰始終呈現膠著狀態。沒過多久，平時疏於鍛鍊的法師就感到體力不支，氣喘吁吁地扶著膝蓋停了下來：「……不行，跑不動了，東昊帶著肉先跑吧，我回去多洗幾次澡就好──」  
話還沒說完，寬厚的手先扯上了他纖細的手腕，法師錯愕地抬首，王子稚氣未脫的臉上神情堅決：「要一起安然脫身才行。放鬆身體，我拉著你跑。」  
「咦？我──」法師才吐出兩個字，就被抓著手腕跑動起來，離開原地的下一秒，他聽見魔獸彈跳落地的重響，回頭一看，巨大生物的降落地點正好就在自己方才站著的位置。  
──差點就變成肉餅了。嚇出一身冷汗的法師再也不把力氣放在說話上，而是閉上嘴跌跌撞撞地跟著王子跑動起來。  
幸虧跑到這裡已經離鎮上不太遠了，他們撐著又跑了一會就進入城鎮中。魔獸雖然喜歡惡作劇，卻不是真的想對人類做出實質傷害，對進入人類城鎮作亂更沒興趣，眼看兩人已經逃進鎮裡，也就失去了繼續玩耍的興致，蹦跳著轉過身，準備彈回自己的窩。  
總算從被魔獸口水洗禮的恐懼中解脫，腎上腺素爆發的兩人虛脫地坐在地上。由於保持著運動習慣而在體力方面尚有點餘裕，率先平緩了呼吸的王子看看蒼白著臉大口喘氣的法師，調侃著開口：「我救了Aron一命呢，作為答謝，還是不能告訴我奶奶說了什麼嗎？」  
原本以為已經被法師用沉默應對半晌的問題不會得到解答，只是隨口開玩笑的王子卻看見法師不自在地別過臉，血色沿著脖頸爬上他的雙頰。  
「……奶奶問，」法師說得很小聲：「你是我的伴侶嗎？」  
26.  
國王躺在床上，張著眼看向虛空。  
他身側的小精靈已然沉睡，嘴裡不時發出黏糊的低語聲，是只有小精靈自己才聽得懂的話。  
今天是個沒有月亮的夜晚，窗外只有微弱的星光透過紗簾，映在小精靈安穩的睡臉上。姜東昊將目光聚焦之處轉移到那張雙頰泛著薔薇色澤的臉上，出神地望著。  
那天他們是怎麼回到木屋的？他記不太清楚了。只記得那晚吃飯時氛圍好像有點尷尬，又有點說不清道不明的曖昧。  
吃完飯後他自覺地去洗碗，法師則把洗好晾乾的衣服摺疊收起，這是他們相處近三個月來的形成的分工模式。  
在來這裡前分明還是個不必做家事的王儲，可現在和法師住在一起，做起這些事情時非但不覺得不情願，還有些甘之如飴。  
就這樣和法師一直過下去似乎也不錯。模糊的念頭閃過腦海，姜東昊被自己嚇了一大跳。  
──不能那樣。他的父王，他的國家和人民都還等著他呢，如果不回去，要叫他們怎麼辦？  
但是來這裡都那麼久了，一個時空裂縫都沒再碰上，他真的能回去嗎？再說，如果真的有了能回去的機會，那法師呢？是會和他一起，或者……選擇與他微笑告別，留在這裡？  
僅僅是想到那種可能性，他就感覺自己的胸口悶痛起來。  
三個月，說長不長，說短卻也不短，至少已經足夠讓那個時而溫柔時而幼稚的身影在他心底烙上印記。他無法否認對法師的在意已經超越了一般朋友分際的事實，而下午時法師告訴他手語意義時，自己幾乎要就此躍出胸腔的心臟也再再昭示著這份情感的重量。  
「東昊？怎麼不去洗澡？」察覺少年遲遲沒從廚房出來的Aron走到他身邊，看著站在水槽前發楞的姜東昊，帶著擔憂發問：「怎麼了嗎？」  
「嗯？哦、沒事。只是在想一些事情。」剛想著的人忽然近距離出現，姜東昊心頭一跳，低下頭想避開他的注視。但Aron顯然誤會了他這個動作的含義，沉默一會後小聲問：「東昊是在擔心嗎？時空裂縫一直沒再出現的事。」  
姜東昊揚起臉，神情微怔，沒有立刻否認。將他的表情看在眼裡，Aron對著他牽起一個無論從哪看都有些勉強的微笑：「不要擔心，東昊一定回得去的，笑一笑吧？」說完停頓了一下，對著少年擺出個鬼臉，又很快恢復正常，撒嬌一般拉著他的衣角晃：「笑一笑嘛。」  
無奈地笑出了聲，姜東昊捏捏他的臉頰：「明明長得這麼好看，不要亂用臉。」  
達成目的的青年彎起眼：「沒有亂用啊，東昊笑了嘛。」  
喉頭一哽，姜東昊半晌才壓抑住擁抱眼前青年的衝動，取而代之的是揉了揉他的頭：「傻瓜。」  
就這麼想讓他開心嗎？看見自己笑了以後就高興地露出傻乎乎的樣子，讓他既想欺負又想保護。  
這樣的話，自己對法師而言也是個重要的存在吧？意識到這點的姜東昊覺得方才苦惱的問題似乎出現了一線曙光，他放下揉搓著髮絲的手，向青年發出邀請：「一起去看海嗎？」  
27.  
海浪拍打在淺灘上，在朦朧的月色下沖刷出一道道波紋。  
法師和王子脫了鞋，赤腳走在細沙上頭，在岸邊留下一串並行的足跡。  
「我很喜歡海。」姜東昊開了口，打破這片如夢般的靜謐：「在我們那裡……我的王國是臨海的國度，小時候讀書或練劍累了，我就會走到海邊去，坐著吹風看海，一個人安靜地待上一會，就會覺得心情好了很多。」  
法師踩著沖到腳邊的浪花，潔白的腳趾在沙與海水中時隱時現。他專注地側耳聆聽少年敘述自己與海的淵源，在他告一段落後輕輕附和：「我也是，有煩惱時就會到海邊來。什麼都不做，就只是看著海面發呆……雖然沒有什麼實際功效，但就是會平靜下來，海總是很寬厚地包容著我的情緒。」  
「是啊。」姜東昊站定腳步，月光沐浴在他身上，還帶著點嬰兒肥的臉在光照下展露出些許屬於男人的清俊：「……我和Aron說過的吧，我是王儲，所以時空裂縫只要出現，我就會立刻離開這裡。」  
法師踏弄著沙的雙足停下，垂著眼簾應了一聲：「嗯。我知道。」  
他的聲音有些顫抖。  
在撿回這個少年時，他就明白總有一日兩人會分別的，只不過是那一刻來臨得早或晚罷了。  
他知道的，但是就算深刻地明白這點，他也無法控制自己對少年的依賴和眷戀與日俱增。  
不管是按捺著懼高症替他採草莓，又或是為了讓他高興不惜將大叔笑話改稱為sense，還是不願讓他獨自被魔獸耍弄而拉著他奮力奔跑的樣子，一樁樁瑣碎的小事都是那樣溫柔。偶爾耍賴時少年也總是縱容著他，好脾氣地摸他的頭，笑著喊他的名字，語氣親密又寵溺。  
「我……我會記得東昊的。」察覺自己的眼眶已經開始泛紅，法師拼命眨著眼，不讓淚水蓄積成能被少年發現的量：「到了那天，要記得和我道別了再走啊。」  
姜東昊沒有回覆，只是看著他。  
怎麼辦，好像快要撐不住了，眼淚會掉出來的。淚液湧出的速度越來越快，已經不是能靠眨眼消除的程度了，Aron背過身去揉了揉眼睛：「風太大了，眼睛有點不舒服，我們回去吧。」  
就算用盡渾身力氣掩飾，他的聲音還是比平時沙啞許多。害怕被少年發現自己正在哭泣的法師慌張地抬起腳，還沒踏出半步就因為身後傳來的話語而僵住。  
「不會和Aron道別的。」姜東昊說。  
……真是，雖然知道你說話一直很不留情面，但是就不能好好客套一回嗎？因為這句話而被擊潰所有防線，法師無力地蹲下身，將臉埋在膝上，無聲地抽泣起來。  
後知後覺地發現自己把人弄哭了，姜東昊回憶了一下對話，猛然發現自己的話似乎有著讓人朝負面聯想的歧義，嚇得立刻跑到法師面前解釋：「不是，不要哭，我說的不會道別不是那個意思──我是──」  
「連、連再見都不能對我說嗎？」哭到打起嗝來的法師抽噎著問：「就兩個字而已，又沒有、又沒有叫東昊回去以後也一直想我……」  
姜東昊索性停下他語無倫次的辯白，改用緊緊抱住對方表達自己的心情。  
毫無防備的情況下被抱了滿懷，滿面淚水的Aron不高興地伸手，想推開做出無情發言的人，但體格差距實在太大，就算再怎麼使勁，那堵鐵壁般的胸膛依然紋風不動。  
手酸的法師生氣了：「放開。」  
「不放。」總算讓他停下哭泣的姜東昊鬆了口氣，左臂將他環得更緊，另一支手替他揩去眼淚：「聽我說完。」  
動彈不得的法師扁著嘴，用幽怨的眼神看向他，彷彿在說「你都那麼說了，後面還有什麼好講的」。  
姜東昊被他看得緊張起來，他的掌心冒著細汗，滑膩膩的，讓他簡直要擔心起會不會抓不住懷裡的人：「我說不會和你道別，是因為──我想問，你願意和我一起回去嗎？我的家鄉也有海，我們可以一起坐在那裡發呆，或者你想釣魚也行──你覺得怎麼樣？」  
法師睜大了原本就滾圓的雙眼。  
然後他的淚又滾落下來，雖然這回臉上是笑著的。  
「不能一次把話說完嗎？傻瓜！」  
  
法師答應了他一起回國的請求，那晚他們在海邊依偎著坐到了天明時分，在旭日破開重重雲彩時拉著手一起睡了過去。  
28.  
但他最後還是沒能帶法師回來。  
  
時空裂縫是個奇怪的存在，當你老是盼著它出現時，它銷聲匿跡，四下難尋；但當你不再渴求時，它便又悄無聲息地冒了出來。  
讓他回到自己世界的時空裂縫就是在這種情形下出現的──那是他們在海邊談話後的第三天，兩人閒來無事，一起到草莓田裡摘了一籃草莓回來，準備做成果醬儲存。  
做著果醬的法師拿不準砂糖該放多少，自己試吃後招手讓站在旁邊的姜東昊過來試味道：「吃一口看看。」  
姜東昊含住小勺上溫熱的果醬，仔細品味片刻：「要再甜一點吧？」  
徵詢意見的Aron噘嘴：「可是再甜我就不喜歡吃了。」  
知道他對甜食有多麼排斥的姜東昊無奈，又覺得他不講理的任性還是很可愛，最終捏了捏他的耳朵：「那就這樣吧，不過糖放這麼少的話就要快點吃完，知道嗎？」  
在口味對抗中因為對手棄權而勝出的人笑著應下，哼著歌將果醬裝瓶。但今天煮的量有些太多，準備的兩個瓶子都裝滿了，鍋裡卻還有小半罐的量，法師苦惱地思索一會，看向坐在椅子上曬太陽的王子：「東昊，可以幫我拿果醬瓶嗎？在儲藏室的紅色櫃子第二層上。」  
做著日光浴的王子站起身：「好，馬上回來。」  
儲藏室在小木屋的一角，平時用不到的東西都堆置在這。他推開木門走進去，地板因為踩在上頭的重量發出咿呀聲，略顯刺耳的尖響讓他一縮肩膀，快步走到角落的櫃子前尋找法師要的物品。  
「果醬瓶……」要找的東西似乎被藏在後頭，他挪著架上堆疊的木盒，想盡快完成任務回到法師身邊，但就在他移開某個器皿後，一道閃著光芒的漩渦忽然出現在他眼中。  
在出現的下一瞬，那道漩渦擴大成了足以容人通過的大小。  
意識到這是時空裂縫的同時，他的第一反應不是「太好了總算能回去了」，而是向後退了一步，轉身想往廚房走。  
法師答應他要一起回去的，他也允諾要給法師怎麼吃也吃不完的草莓、兩人要一起欣賞與這個世界截然不同的星空，還要牽著手在海邊漫無目的地散步。  
他得快點讓法師過來，還有前幾天兩人收拾好的行李，都得帶過去才行。  
他臉上的笑容在感受到身後傳來的強烈吸力時戛然而止。  
「等──」他堂皇了。不可以、不能現在被捲進裂縫之中。他要和法師一起走的，如果裂縫在他通過以後就此消失的話法師該怎麼辦？會不知所措的吧？他繃緊了身體，試圖對抗強大的風壓好跨出儲藏室，但時空法則又怎麼是他這個區區人類能夠反抗的？眼見自己的後腳跟就要被扯入裂縫裡，他用盡所有力氣喊了一聲：「Aron！」  
接著他就陷入了無邊無際的黑暗之中。  
再次醒來，他已經在王宮的床榻上，事務官彎著腰看他，老淚縱橫：「殿下，您總算醒了。」  
他失神地盯著眼前的床幔，感覺頭好像被人拿著鐵鎚敲過一樣，鈍痛一陣陣傳上腦髓。  
「我……我睡多久了？」他抬起虛軟無力的手，按了按眉心：「昨天狩獵時我不該脫隊的，讓您擔心了。」  
事務官詫異地看他：「……殿下，狩獵已經是三個月前的事了。您失蹤了三個月，幸好昨天在森林裡找到了您，否則陛下他真的要瘋了。」  
三個月……？少年蹙起眉頭。  
他只記得自己被馬甩了出去，接著就是在自己的床上醒來的情景。  
已經過了這麼久嗎？他看看自己毫髮無傷的身體，又摸摸稱得上乾淨整潔的衣著和儀容。  
在野外待上三個月的人，似乎不該是他現在的模樣？疑惑越發深沉，他還沒來得及細想，事務官就讓人送進食物，請他用罷餐點後到國王那裡見面。  
被打斷思緒的少年沒有再思考那些不合理之處，也錯過了心臟隱隱傳來的悶痛與空落感。  
所以他也不知道在另一個世界裡，被獨自留下的法師抱著果醬，站在空無一人的儲藏室前時，有多麼茫然無助。  
  
「……對不起。」想到讓他一個人承受著記憶度過了那樣漫長的歲月，姜東昊的心就像是被針尖戳刺一樣，細密而尖銳地作痛著。  
得到承諾後卻被毀約的感覺該有多痛苦呢？他只是想像便要窒息，而體會了那種窒息感足足十年的青年又該怎麼自處？在那種情形下，青年分明可以選擇遺忘他、在心裡詛咒他、或者恨他，但是青年並沒有這麼做。  
而是在明知風險極大的情形下，用被禁止的魔法來到了他的身邊。  
「Aron啊。」已是破曉時分，窗外熹微的日光照進臥室，他的手指輕輕拂過因為光線而擰起眉頭的小小臉龐，耳語般呢喃：「快想起來吧，雖然這樣的你也很可愛，可是這樣子是沒辦法釣魚的，對吧？」  
  
29.  
國王沒想到自己一覺醒來，得到的會是小精靈失蹤的消息。  
「這是什麼話？」焦躁的國王在大廳踱步：「那麼多人在莊園裡，就沒有半個人看見他？那可是個大活人！」  
僕役們面面相覷，心想要注意到一顆草莓大小的「大活人」，那得要多好的眼力？陛下實在太高估他們了。  
想到近午起床時枕邊空蕩蕩的情景，再看看一問三不知的僕人們，姜東昊深吸一口氣，自己走出了大廳。  
不會的，Aron不會消失的。可能只是肚子餓了自己跑去找食物，或者跑去摘草莓而已，只要自己好好找就一定能找到。  
自信心在一小時的搜尋未果後被擊碎，國王愣愣地坐在昨晚他帶小精靈看星星的草坪上，失魂落魄的模樣讓不遠處的事務官憂心忡忡。  
事務官低聲囑咐幾個僕人分散開來，再度地毯式地將莊園翻找一次，接著小心翼翼地上前：「陛下，用過午餐再找吧。小精靈那麼依賴您，肯定只是迷路了而已。」  
他的話讓姜東昊像是被抽去氧氣的魚一樣，胸口越發疼痛。  
是的，Aron是那麼依賴他，依賴到任一個旁觀者都看得出來的程度，可他卻將Aron弄丟了。十年前是第一次，現在可能會成為第二次。  
一般人都只知道小精靈依賴他，喜歡黏著他，但那些人不知道，他其實也是一樣的。  
他和Aron對彼此的情感是等號，而非大於小於或約略等於，他一直很清楚這點，只是Aron表現得更加明顯罷了。  
眼見國王的神情比方才更加頹喪，自他幼時便侍奉在側的事務官知道現在不是勸說他進食的好時機，想了想：「這座莊園西面臨著海，陛下要去散散心嗎？」  
姜東昊的眼倏然迸射出光彩。  
他怎麼就沒想到呢──海！  
  
「知道了、知道了，對不起，不要過來！」  
Aron盡可能地將本就嬌小的身軀縮得更小，躲在成堆的漂流木後方，顫著聲音向眼前的龐然大物討饒。  
「喵！」豎著毛髮的虎斑貓顯然並不懂通行語，牠伏低身體，瞳孔惡狠狠地盯著在陰影中躲藏的小精靈。  
小精靈很想哭。  
這兩天他睡得不少，睡眠過於充足的後果就是他今天還沒等到天亮就已經迷迷糊糊地醒來。  
雖然已經清醒，但本能讓他屈從了被窩的誘惑，他一動也不動地閉著眼睛，在周身圍繞的溫暖中逐漸意識模糊。就在他要再次進入甜蜜的夢鄉時，他聽見了國王的聲音。  
他說「對不起」。  
為什麼要對不起呢？東昊一直都對我很好啊。小精靈困惑地想。會給他喜歡的鹽吃，會帶著他工作，會陪他一起採草莓，教他滿天星斗的名字和故事，還會陪著他一起睡覺。  
明明沒有半點需要道歉的地方，為什麼要對不起？小精靈擰起眉頭，掙扎著想睜開眼反駁國王時，聽見了別的話。  
「快想起來吧。」  
想起來……什麼呢？  
陷入迷惘的小精靈沒有睜開眼，也忘了要和國王說「東昊不要對不起」。  
他的腦海裡掀起了一場風暴，風暴的中心是他和國王，但除此以外，他一無所知。  
他的記憶始於被國王撿回王宮後在小床上醒來的那刻，但是聽話裡的意思，他們兩人似乎在更久以前，在他的時間軌無法回溯到的地方就已相識。  
他躺在雲朵一般輕軟的被褥裡努力回憶，最終仍然一無所獲。  
怎麼辦，我為什麼想不起來？慌張的小精靈睜眼，看向一旁熟睡的國王。如果一直沒辦法記起來，東昊會不會感到失望呢？他在說那句「快想起來吧」時的語氣是那麼渴望而懇切，自己怎麼忍心讓他失望？  
六神無主的小精靈坐起身，在國王臉側轉呀轉，接著靈光一閃。  
國王提到了釣魚，也就是說他忘掉的回憶可能和海有關吧，小精靈想。昨天他聽見僕人們在說這裡的西邊有片海，要是去那裡走走，坐著平心靜氣地慢慢想，說不定可以摸索到一點頭緒。  
打定主意後在心裡替自己打氣，默念著「Aron啊你做得到」的小精靈飛快地走到床邊沿著布料滑到地上，在從門縫離開前猶豫片刻，又拔腿跑回了床上。  
他躡手躡腳地走到沉睡的國王臉頰旁，在冒出青色鬍荏的下頜「啾」了一下，紅著臉逃離了現場。  
小精靈走了很久才走到海邊──雖然以正常人類的腳程來說只需要十五分鐘，他卻需要花上好幾倍才能到達。在沙灘上一屁股坐下時天色已經大亮了，小精靈抱著膝蓋，放空地眺望粼粼浪花，一直到太陽升到頭頂中央，他才不得不接受自己還是什麼也想不起來的事實。  
然後他恍然想起，自己莫名其妙地消失了這麼久，國王醒來沒看見他一定很著急。  
國王掛著擔憂的臉龐竄進腦中，小精靈匆忙站起，拍拍屁股上的沙粒，活動一下因為久坐而僵硬的四肢，找準了東邊的莊園方向，準備一鼓作氣跑回去。  
但他還沒跑幾分鐘就因為太過專注，踩到了在岸邊曬太陽的貓咪尾巴。  
於是就成了眼下的局面。  
  
怎麼辦，我會死掉嗎？小精靈害怕地縮在漂流木粗壯的枝椏後頭，祈禱著兇惡的虎斑貓快點離開，好讓他快點踏上回到國王口袋的旅程。  
可惜事與願違，虎斑貓似乎對這個重重踩了自己尾巴的小小生物充滿怨恨，眼看鑽不進藏身的地方，牠伸出了自己靈巧的爪子，想將小精靈抓出來蹂躪。  
「啊！對不起！不要抓我！」嚇得音都高了八度的小精靈拼命想朝後躲，但這堆漂流木的深度並不足以阻隔那只尖利的爪子，瀕臨崩潰的小精靈蜷成一顆小小的球，閉上眼等待命運的宣判。  
想像中的撕裂感並沒有傳來，他聽見男人怒聲趕走了貓咪，接著聲音來源靠近了他，語調急促而慌亂：「Aron？Aron？你沒事吧？」  
飽受驚嚇的小精靈打開蓄滿淚水的眼，紅著鼻子跑出漂流木，撲到臉上寫滿擔憂之情的男人手上：「東昊！」  
「沒事了，沒事了，不要怕，我在這裡。」姜東昊心有餘悸地摸著小精靈的頭，時不時拍拍聳動的背──他還在後怕，要是他再晚個十幾秒趕到，Aron真的會被那隻貓撕成碎片吧？明明都和他說過不要靠近貓狗也不要亂跑了，怎麼就這麼不聽話？  
想斥責差點就沒了命的小精靈，國王好不容易硬起來的心在看見他哭紅的眼時又在剎那間軟化。他嘆了口氣，將抱著他拇指啜泣的小精靈貼到胸口，讓紊亂的心跳聲透過衣物傳到小精靈耳裡。國王無奈地問：「聽到了嗎？因為擔心Aron才變成這樣。想看海的話告訴我就可以了，會帶你一起來的。」  
「不是……嗚……故意的……」委屈的小精靈抽噎著解釋：「Aron想記起來……忘掉的事情……」  
姜東昊一怔。  
小精靈因為過度換氣而打起嗝，好不容易平復下來，繼續說著他之所以孤身前來看海的理由：「Aron好像忘記了很多東昊的事……所以東昊很難過吧……難過到天亮才睡……對不起……」  
溫熱的液體落在小精靈頭頂，他仰起臉，國王正垂著眼看他，一滴淚從頰邊滴落，這回打在了小精靈肩上。  
「不要對不起。」姜東昊撫摸著滿臉愧疚的他：「想不起來也無所謂，我們還可以製造很多新的回憶，只要Aron開心就好了。」  
是他給自己和小精靈太多壓力了。明明就下定決心無論如何都會好好照顧Aron的，卻在知道有恢復的可能性後貪心地渴求遺忘一切的小精靈迅速變回溫和的青年。  
但兩者都是一樣的啊，無論是愛撒嬌又單純的小精靈，或是溫和有禮偶爾會耍賴的青年，那都是Aron不是嗎？  
「東昊不要哭。」因為他流淚而著急，Aron努力踮起腳尖，想替國王擦掉眼淚，但過於迷你的四肢讓他別說是拭淚，就連臉也碰不到，沮喪的小精靈扁起嘴，抱著姜東昊的指頭軟聲撒嬌：「不要哭嘛，Aron不會亂跑了，我們回去吃飯好不好？」  
兩人的肚子同時咕咕作響起來，片刻沉默以後，原本悲愴的氣氛被不約而同的笑打破。  
「走吧，」國王將他放到口袋裡，「我們回家。」  
30.  
海上盤旋的海鷗顯然也肚子餓了，所以在發現國王口袋裡的小精靈時，牠俐落地側身，直直往國王的方向飛了過來。  
「！」生平害怕的事情很多，其中就包含著海鷗的國王嚇得魂飛魄散，扯開步伐就要跑，想到口袋裡還有個小精靈，連忙將一隻手掌蓋在口袋上，另一隻護住自己的頭，急匆匆地想離開這個危險的地方。  
興許是對吃不到食物感到憤怒，海鷗發出幾聲號叫，不一會就出現了另外兩隻同類──牠們圍著姜東昊繞起了圈，大有他不交出食物就不善罷甘休的意思。  
周旋了一陣，知道他們的目標並非其他，而是自己珍視的小精靈，姜東昊咬牙忍受著海鷗們不時的鳥喙啄弄，護著小精靈的手捂得更緊，原先放在頭頂的那隻則擺動起來，試圖驅趕冥頑不靈的海鳥。  
混戰的起因在口袋裡顛簸著，頭昏眼花的不適感讓他差點將昨晚的餐點吐出來，但比起自己，他更擔心那個獨自面對海鷗圍攻的男人。  
如果不是這麼小一隻就好了。如果他是正常人的大小，就不用讓東昊為了維護他被海鳥攻擊──懊惱的小精靈將唇抿得發白，雖然他也很怕海鷗，但如果他不是這樣子的話，那他就能和東昊拉著手一起逃跑──  
小精靈的思緒凝住了。  
拉著手……一起跑……？  
為什麼這句話描述的情景，感覺那麼熟悉，就像他們真的這樣做過一樣……？  
31.  
姜東昊的以一敵三行動終於在事務官和護衛隊們的支援下吹響了凱旋號。  
形容狼狽的國王坐到地上，在確認海鷗們都已遠離後才敢放開護著口袋的手，將仍處於迷茫狀態的小精靈捧到掌心。  
「幸好沒讓你受傷。」以為精靈的怔忡是出於驚嚇，姜東昊將小小的人端到臉龐前方，彎起雙眼對他開玩笑：「我救了Aron一命呢。作為答謝，親我一下嗎？」  
小精靈猛地瞪圓了眼。  
他看著國王凌亂的頭髮，聽著不穩的呼吸，另一張稚氣未脫的面容逐漸和眼前稜角分明的男人重合；無數情景像是決堤的浪潮湧進腦海，有他俯身觀察少年傷勢的、少年怎麼喊也喊不起來，迷糊地說著再睡一會兒的、老奶奶問他少年是不是他的伴侶的、還有在月光籠罩的海灘上，他靠著少年微笑的──最後畫面定格在他低垂著眼瞼唸出那串咒語的時刻。  
他冷不防地從國王掌心上跳下，墜入了細軟的沙中。  
「Aron？！」意料以外的舉動讓姜東昊大為吃驚，他慌忙想將半個身體埋在沙堆裡的小精靈拎出來：「我是開玩笑的，就算不想親我也不用跳──」  
他的話沒辦法說完。  
因為小精靈在他眼前消失了，取而代之的是和他記憶中一般無二，神情溫柔的白袍法師。  
31.5.  
「終於找到你了。」在姜東昊回過神前，法師重重地撞進他的懷裡，哽咽著在他耳邊低喃：「我的國王。」  
END.


	4. 後日談

王國近日迎來了一位新的王家法師。

顧名思義，王家法師並非閒雜人等能擁有的稱號，而是需要經過魔法師學會鑑定，通過水準認證以後才能由國王授予。因為標準嚴苛，整片大陸上的王家法師也就那麼幾位，而且年齡一般都在七十歲以上。因為條件的苛刻，只要擁有一位王家法師，就足以讓該國人民感到無限光榮。

但姜東昊的王國一口氣就擁有兩位，還是年輕得過分的兩位。

「珉起啊，魔藥原料不能那樣切──」法師在看見同儕企圖將材料雕刻成心型的動作後急忙放下自己手邊的溶劑，趕到他身邊制止：「書上不是寫了要切成1公分的方塊嗎？」

被強迫停止藝術行為的崔珉起不高興：「切成心型比較漂亮啊，Aron哥什麼都不懂。」

「漂亮是一回事，調配魔藥的時候份量要拿捏精準啊，切成心型的話要怎麼對應書上的份量啊？就是因為這樣你的魔藥才老是炸開。」

「哇，哥說的太過份了吧？哪有老是炸掉，十次裡面也就炸掉六七次而已啊。」

「沒炸掉的那些看起來也不像可以吃的樣子不是嗎？」

「什麼啊，哥說的這是什麼話？雖然外表和想像的有點差距，但效果明明差不多啊！」

「不是，雖然效果差不多，但你首先要讓人有吃下去的勇氣啊──」

事務官在門外聽著他倆吵鬧，習以為常地輕叩門扉：「先生們，晚餐時間到了。」

門裡的爭吵聲霎時平息，Aron率先打開了門：「謝謝您，我們知道了。」

晚餐時間到就意味著一天的工作該收尾了，他幫崔珉起將還沒處理完的魔藥分類擺好，自己也把溶劑封口放回架上，讓崔珉起先走出辦公室後，他取出鑰匙替這裡落了鎖。

「珉起啊，明天見。」和年輕的法師打過招呼，目送他離開後，Aron朝站在一邊的事務官微笑：「讓您久等了，我們走吧。」

離他恢復的那日已經過去將近半個月，在總算尋找到愛人的喜悅退去後，他就開始思考起該用什麼身份在這裡安身立命。最後他選擇了自己的老本行──專門與魔藥打交道的法師，也幸運地一次就通過了王家法師鑑定，得以有份不怕失去的工作，以及數量頗豐的薪資。

國王對於他這麼快就找到目標也很高興，畢竟恢復記憶和魔力的他是個有自己理想的人──雖然姜東昊也想要兩人的相處時間能再多一點，但如果只是將Aron像小精靈時期一樣帶在身邊，他又覺得那是白白埋沒了法師的才能。

所以像現在這樣，兩人都有著各自的工作，在閒暇之餘一起用餐，接著回到宮殿裡一起沐浴休息，睡前彼此說說今天都發生了些什麼，最後相擁著入睡，對他們而言就是再理想不過的狀態。

辦公室離餐廳有著一小段距離，Aron看了眼前方挺直背脊領路的老者，斟酌著打破寂靜：「……先生。」

事務官停下腳步，回頭看向年輕的王家法師：「您有什麼囑咐嗎？」

Aron的臉有點燥熱，他盡量讓自己不要把羞怯表現得太明顯，平穩著語調開口：「不是的，我是想和您道歉。」

「嗯？」老人家頗感意外地揚起了眉，失笑道：「恕我直言，您並沒有做什麼需要道歉的事情哪？」

「有、有的。」有些恥於自己說出口，法師躊躇片刻，才接著說下去：「我以前說您是壞人……也因為任性給您添了不少麻煩，所以要和您說對不起，還有，謝謝您。」

雖然失憶和行為模式幼稚化並不是他刻意造成的，但給旁人帶來的困擾卻是實實在在地發生了。尤其眼前這位貼身侍奉姜東昊的慈祥老者，更是除了國王以外的頭號受害者，他這半個月來一直在想該如何表達歉意，直到今天才總算鼓起勇氣開口。

事務官笑了起來，眼角的皺紋讓他看上去更多了幾分歲月釀出的溫和與慈愛：「那算不上什麼麻煩，先生。陛下小時候比您更讓人頭痛呢。再說該謝謝您的是我才對。」

「咦？」沒想到事務官會這麼說，Aron連忙擺擺手：「我沒做什麼值得讓您道謝的事情啊。」

從他來到這個世界開始，就一直接受著來自各方的關愛與善意，而他自覺並沒有任何足以回報這些的舉措。

「不，您太自謙了。」老者搖頭：「您來了以後，陛下每天都很高興，光是這件事就夠了。」

Aron愣愣地看著他：「東昊他……之前很不開心嗎？」

「陛下是在五年前即位的，老陛下在那時忽然得了急病，不過一個月便撒手人寰。」事務官回憶著當時，語氣低了下來：「陛下倏然被加冕，肩上背負了很多壓力。從那時起就不怎麼大笑了，只有和幾位好友聚會時才能稍微放鬆。但金先生和黃先生無法時常拜訪，崔先生又沉浸在魔藥和魔法研究裡，這種機會並不多見。更多時候陛下只是坐在椅子上，什麼也不說地待著，我們幾個老僕問他需不需要什麼，也只是笑著說沒事。」

Aron的心像是被揪緊一般，描繪著事務官敘述的場景。

父親驟然離世，加上繼位後來自四面八方的質疑聲浪與政治角力──五年前，那時他才22歲吧，還那麼年輕，卻承受著這般幾乎滅頂的壓力和苦痛。

可他沒有和任何人傾訴，也沒有表現出悲痛，就只是笑著，說自己沒事。

若是他的時空定位魔法不是降落在現在，而是兩人剛分別的時間點就好了。他想。那樣他就有很多時間能陪伴總是埋藏著自己的悲傷，只展現愉悅一面給他人的少年，也不必讓年輕的王子獨自面對這些放在任何人身上都過於沉重的負擔。

但現在說這些都沒用了──逝者不可追，雖然來得有點遲，他會用餘下的所有歲月成為國王的快樂來源的。

「謝謝您告訴我這些。」他向事務官道謝：「我會讓東昊一直笑著過下去的。」

事務官還沒回答，走廊的另一端傳來急促的腳步聲，來人瞥見他倆，快步走了過來，牽起法師的手：「怎麼這麼久還沒來，菜都要冷了。」

被抓著手的人有點害羞，卻並沒有試圖掙脫：「是我收東西的動作太慢，耽擱了一點時間。」

事務官悄悄退到不遠處，國王拉著法師向餐廳大步走去：「快走吧，今天有你喜歡的披薩，冷掉就不好吃了──怎麼一直看我？不看路的話會跌倒的。」法師過於專注的凝視讓國王也忍不住回望，摸著他的頭笑問。

「東昊不會讓我跌倒的。」法師晃晃兩人交扣的手：「只是在想，那時候能遇到東昊，是我人生裡最幸運的事情。」

突如其來的告白讓國王傻笑起來，耳朵紅通通的：「這麼突然？」

「沒有突然，一直都這麼想，只是現在才告訴你。」說出口才感到害羞的法師低下頭，國王溫熱有力的掌心將他的捏緊。

他抬起臉，看向那對流淌著蜜意的淺褐色眼瞳。

「我也是。」國王說：「和你相遇，像這樣一起渡過以後十年、二十年，甚至九十年，是我能想到的，最美好的人生。」

END.  



	5. 小夜曲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *黃豆番外  
> *不看正文基本上也不影響閱讀

金鍾炫並不怎麼喜歡黃旼炫，至少在他們初次會面時，他是這樣想的。

作為狗狗王國的王儲，他從小就跟著父母學習該如何接待他國來訪的使節。有些使節只會帶著得用的僕人前來，有些則喜歡攜家帶眷──畢竟貴族之間的搏鬥並不像平民吵嚷幾句就能了事，而是不動聲色的長期抗戰，今天我在政事壓你一頭，改日你就在聯姻上勝我一籌。在這種兵不血刃的無形角力之間，任何與他國王室接觸的機會都不能被放過，因此除去那些對權力核心毫無興趣的人，絕大多數使節都會選擇帶上自己的妻小──妻子可以進行夫人外交，孩子則能提前熟悉十幾年後的盟友與敵手，甚至可能成為伴侶的對象。

他和黃旼炫就是在這種眾人心照不宣的情形下相遇的。他記得很清楚，那是個炎熱的夏季夜晚，王宮裡為了迎接來自鄰國的使臣一家而燈火通明，當時只有十六歲的他被父王母后介紹給黃伯爵夫婦，和善的夫妻倆向他微笑：「殿下今年十六歲？真巧，犬子與您同年呢。」

語畢，伯爵夫人回首向角落的高個子少年招手，被召喚的人順從地走到他面前。

「旼炫，和殿下問好。」伯爵夫人讓白皙的么子向王儲行禮，金鍾炫看著禮節嫻熟的他，心底覺得乏味，臉上卻不顯半分，帶著誰也挑不出錯的笑容回禮。

「兒子啊，帶人家去逛逛吧。」王后看看渾身不自在的兩個少年，知道在這種場合兒子沒辦法放鬆，索性替他找了個藉口離場。金鍾炫忙不迭應下，獲得伯爵夫婦同意後就領著黃旼炫離開了宴會廳。

兩人一路無話地走到小花園，金鍾炫在人造噴泉前站定：「旼炫──你不介意我直接這麼喊你吧？」

盯著他頭上毛茸茸耳朵看的高個少年一怔：「當然不介意了，殿下。」

金鍾炫點點頭。

他不喜歡黃旼炫這副謙遜有禮的樣子。作為王儲，他自幼見過太多這樣的人，總是在他面前擺出溫文爾雅的模樣，而一旦他離開，便又換上了全然相反的嘴臉──作為純血的狗狗貴族，他的聽力極其靈敏，那些人以為他無從知曉那些背後的惡言惡語，可他其實早已將那些話盡收耳中。

這種人前人後的反差他經歷過太多，縱使知道不該以一概全，但他現在一看到表現出這種情狀的人就反胃，當然也包括眼前第一次見面的伯爵之子。

「我很抱歉，但我今天有些不舒服，」他控制著臉上的肌肉，露出恰到好處的，帶著歉意與愧疚的笑容：「恐怕得先回房休息，不能帶旼炫遊覽宮裡了。如果旼炫不介意的話，我請其他人替你介紹吧。」

他在等待黃旼炫說好，這樣他就能回到自己房間，不必和眼前的少年繼續虛情假意地進行交遊。可出乎他的意料，少年皺著眉頭，上前了一步，手掌覆上他的額前：「殿下哪裡不舒服？要緊嗎？需不需要請醫師來？我的父親這次帶了一位醫術精湛的醫師，如果您需要的話，請務必不要吝惜開口。」

驀然貼近的氣息讓金鍾炫的耳朵呈現驚嘆號的形狀直立起來，他後退一步，讓少年的手離開自己的額頭：「謝謝，但我──狗狗們生病看的是獸醫，恐怕我用不上那位醫師。」

恍然大悟的黃旼炫收回手：「啊，說得沒錯。殿下您是狗狗啊。」視線膠著在王儲因為戒備和緊張而站起的耳朵，感到神奇的少年誠心發問：「耳朵豎直也是因為不舒服嗎？我家養的小狗不會這樣呢？」

竟然在他面前堂而皇之地把他和寵物犬相提並論嗎？金鍾炫頓時不知道該為他的口無遮攔發怒還是苦笑，最後他垂下了耳朵，淡淡地向仍然滿面不解的少年告別：「我先回去了，旼炫在這裡走走吧，累了就讓侍女帶你到客房去。」

說完也不去看他是什麼表情，徑直轉過身，大步離開了花園。

他沒想到半夜還會和黃旼炫再次見面，而且這回還是自己主動敲響了他的房門。

「殿下？」打開房門後看見他的臉，黃旼炫看起來有些驚訝：「這個時間，您怎麼會──」

「這正是我想說的，」金鍾炫想讓自己維持禮貌的微笑，但語氣裡帶著的些微慍怒出賣了他：「旼炫的歌聲雖然動聽，但是請在白天展露吧。」

他在晚上和黃旼炫說自己不舒服，那其實並非全然的謊言。在這一年裡父王有意逐步建立他的威信，開始將牽涉較小的政務下放給他全權處理。雖然並非一出錯就會動搖國本的等級，卻也讓他這個新手應對得足夠吃力。在白日殫精竭慮，晚間還要分神參與社交聚會的情形下，他近來時常頭痛，嚴重時還會因此失眠。

這件事他沒和任何人說過，包含父母──他怕讓兩位老人家擔心，也怕會讓他們覺得自己不足以堪起重任。

一定是因為他還不夠堅強才會這樣。金鍾炫想。沒有半點想用魔藥或其他外物幫助改善的想法，頑強的狗狗王儲只想靠自己克服這些坎坷。

但這不代表他就會忍受其他人在他本就艱難的處境上再添幾根稻草。

金鍾炫知道伯爵之子的房間被安排在他隔壁，可他不知道黃旼炫有無時無刻引吭高歌的愛好──在從隔壁房間傳來的，因為他的靈敏聽力而被放大了至少幾十分貝的歌聲再度響起後，金鍾炫果斷地扣開了客人的房門。

黃旼炫睜大狹長的眼，沒料想到讓王儲夜半過來興師問罪的原因會是如此，他不好意思地抿抿唇：「是我失禮了，以為這裡隔音很好就沒忍住……接下來會安靜的。」

得到承諾的金鍾炫面色稍霽，按了按抽痛的太陽穴：「謝謝。那麼我回去了，晚安。」

黃旼炫默默地看著他的背影，在他回到自己房間，並傳來鎖門的聲響後也關上了門。

金鍾炫在自己的床上躺下，將被褥拉高，抱著枕頭側過身子，頭上的白色狗狗耳朵蓋在人類耳朵上，試圖再次進入睡眠。

越是想睡著，他的身體就越緊繃，全身的肌肉不聽使喚地糾結著，像是在沒有熱身準備下被迫著做了強烈運動的人，他放鬆不了僵硬的身軀，就像他始終無法鬆開緊蹙的眉頭一樣。

怎麼就是睡不著呢？焦慮起來的狗狗王儲咬著唇，把雙眼閉得死緊，想將在腦海裡四處逸散的政務和社交辭令撇開，但刻意而為只是讓繁雜的文字在眼前越放越大，最終成了他無法忽視的大小。

黃旼炫悠然的歌聲就是在這時候響起的。

「我會抓住你的手 為了傳遞溫暖的心意

四目相對 靜靜地包容所有的你  
  
不發一語 光看著就悸動的心情

在這美麗的瞬間 耀眼的你和我*」

不是都答應我要安靜了嗎？煩躁的狗狗王儲動動耳朵，想著是不是要再過去警告一次破壞約定的少年，在聽清歌聲的含義後卻打消了念頭。

……雖然很吵，但是歌詞很溫柔啊。金鍾炫怔怔地想，在側耳傾聽的同時不覺打了個呵欠。

算了，原諒他一次……眼皮逐漸不受控制地墜落，在沉入闐黑的夢境前，金鍾炫模糊地想。明天他可就不會放任黃旼炫了，再唱歌就過去敲門發給他黃牌。

他沒有得到發黃牌給高挑少年的機會──隔天一早，伯爵夫婦就帶著他們的兒子向熱情接待的國王陛下辭行。在馬車被趕到王宮大門前的空檔，國王與伯爵夫婦氣氛和睦地交談，一旁的黃旼炫看了看臉色紅潤的王儲，清清嗓子開了口：「殿下昨天睡得好嗎？」

原本只是無聊地四下張望的金鍾炫側過臉看他，似乎對他的關心感到詫異。

「您今天看起來，比昨日臉色好了很多。」黃旼炫陳述著自己的發現，狐狸眼裡盛滿了笑意：「我的小夜曲效果不錯吧？」

狗狗王儲的耳朵再度呈現驚嘆號豎起。

什麼……他看出自己失眠的困擾了嗎？所以唱那首歌不是偶然，而是想哄他睡覺？他把自己當成什麼了？他家的寵物小狗？

還沒想好怎麼應對，馬伕趕著車到了他們跟前。伯爵夫婦向國王和他辭行，沒有得到回答的黃旼炫對他揮揮手，跟著父母上了車，在馬車即將駛離王宮大門前的那刻，少年從車窗探出頭，向金鍾炫大喊：「以後需要小夜曲幫您入睡的話，隨時都可以找我來！」

金鍾炫愣愣地看著在青石道路上漸漸縮小的馬車，站在身邊的父親拍了拍他的肩：「鍾炫，那孩子說你需要歌曲幫助入眠是怎麼回事？」

啊，大傻瓜，這樣大聲說出來的話，他失眠的事情不就被父王知道了嗎？他驚慌地想著該怎麼將這件事情圓過去，忙亂的神色映在老國王眼中，他按在兒子肩上的手掌沉了沉：「鍾炫。」

「父王。」金鍾炫知道這是老國王希望他安靜聽話的意思，於是拋開了絞盡腦汁辯駁的念頭，垂著耳朵乖乖準備聽訓。

「你雖然是這個國家的王儲，」老國王看著垂頭喪氣的兒子，不算慈眉善目的臉上罕見地透出祥和：「但你首先是我的兒子。和父親說說吧，是什麼讓你睡不著覺？」

金鍾炫想他現在的模樣一定很蠢，但他沒辦法讓自己再擺出平時那副穩重的表情。

他抽抽鼻子，張臂擁抱住他的父親，袒露了這些日子以來的所有不安和煩惱。

在能夠坦率說出那些話以後，他就很少失眠了。而在那些非常偶爾的，輾轉到天明的夜晚裡，他不時會回憶起那晚的歌聲。

如果能再聽一次就好了。他想。雖然黃旼炫說只要他想聽就會過來，但那只是單純的客套話吧？畢竟兩個人只見過一次面，又不是什麼相識多年的至交，就只為了自己睡不著的問題將堂堂鄰國伯爵之子呼來喚去，別說他自己覺得不妥，父王也不會准許的。

伯爵夫婦擔任狗狗王國使節的時間並不長，他和黃旼炫自然也就沒了再度相會的理由。於是下一回聽人說起黃旼炫，已經是在他登上王位之後了。「伯爵之子放棄爵位竟是為了成為吟遊詩人」的奇聞傳遍了整片大陸，當然也在狗狗王國引起了不小的騷動。

「真是浪漫啊。」他聽見打掃書房的女僕竊聲討論：「拋棄爵位只為了歌詠愛情，那位黃先生肯定是個特別帥氣的人。」

「妳沒見過他嗎？幾年前黃伯爵還是使臣時帶著他來過，是位俊秀的年輕人。」年紀較長一些的女僕拿著掃帚回憶：「長得很高，膚色特別白，那時女僕們為了爭奪替他倒果汁的差事，差點就打起來了。」

其他也經歷過那天的女僕們吃吃地笑，年輕女僕發出驚呼，連連追問細節。金鍾炫站在書房門外，最後放棄了進門辦公的想法，轉身走回自己房裡。

他的房間沒變，還是作為王儲時所住的那間──一是因為念舊，二是覺得已經住了將近二十年，要再習慣另一個房間很麻煩，於是拒絕了父王母后想將臥室讓給他的想法。

他躺在床上，閉著眼睛，耳朵垂落在枕頭上，腦中飄過剛剛聽見的話。

放棄了養尊處優的政治世家公子身份，而是選擇了漂泊不定的吟遊詩人作為志業嗎？

雖然兩人的交集就僅僅只有兩年前的那一回，甚至連話也沒談上幾句，但他莫名地一點也不感到意外。

黃旼炫那樣純粹、不會掩飾情感，也不修飾辭令的人，並不是政治家的良材。反倒是著重詞曲創作和唱功的吟遊詩人身份，才吻合他的氣質。

……反正靠著那張臉和歌聲，還有甜言蜜語的能力，黃詩人是不會餓死的吧，畢竟連女僕都能為了替他斟飲料而大打出手了，他在人群中肯定也很吃得開。還有那首歌，現在是不是已經傳遍大陸的每個角落了？他本來以為那是只唱給自己聽的──

嗯？

遽然發現自己的關注點似乎偏離了正軌，金鍾炫收斂起自己的想法，面無表情地起身整理好儀容，向書房堆積如山的待辦事項走去。

一定是太閒才會關注這些無關緊要的小事。黃旼炫要唱什麼歌給誰聽與他何干？與其為了這種事情悶悶不樂，不如趁這時間多批閱幾份文件。

想是這麼想，可當天晚上他就失眠了。

在翻來覆去一小時都沒能睡著後，金鍾炫縱使再怎麼不想面對，也不得不承認他的確很在意黃旼炫的事實。

所以在聽說黃旼炫這幾天會在狗狗王國的酒館演唱以後，他將自己打扮成了誰也認不出的樣子，悄悄地混進人群，在最靠近角落的桌子點了杯啤酒坐下，接著安靜地等待吧台邊的吟遊詩人開口。

昏黃的光打在詩人身上，他調弄著手中豎琴的弦，過了一會，大概是對音色滿意了，他緩緩開口唱了起來。

豎琴的音色很美，歌聲也無可挑剔，是讓人不由自主沉醉的優美，但並不是他兩年前聽過的歌。

金鍾炫舉起啤酒，拉開嘴邊遮掩面容的布料一氣飲盡。

好像沒那麼不高興了。胸中鬱結奇異地散開，狗狗國王帶著一點竊喜聽完吟遊詩人的表演。

黃旼炫在狗狗王國待了五天，每天金鍾炫都會喬裝成不一樣的模樣入場。數日下來，他依然沒有聽見那日詩人在一牆之隔的地方吟詠的小夜曲，這讓他不由有些隱密的得意──那是他專屬的歌吧，其他人都無法聽見，哪怕只有一字一句。

但這份得意就在第五天的最後被打碎了。

「謝謝各位來聽我的表演。」吟遊詩人笑著環顧四週座無虛席的盛況，在掃視到角落時停滯片刻，又若無其事地挪開：「下面是最後一首歌了，歌名是──」

他撥了撥琴弦，含笑看向在邊角小桌獨酌的奇裝異服觀眾：「所有夜晚都向著你。」

接著金鍾炫就聽見了兩年來無數次出現在夢裡的歌聲。

什麼啊，原來不是只有我能聽的歌嗎……他抓緊酒杯把手，悵然若失的同時又有些惱怒，只是他自己也不明白這股情緒從何而來。

一曲終了，觀眾們報以熱烈的掌聲，金幣投擲的聲音不絕於耳。金鍾炫渾然不知，只是苦悶地喝著酒，連人群都散去了也沒發覺。

「鍾炫──殿下，」吟遊詩人抱著豎琴坐到小桌對面，看著一語不發灌著酒的青年：「不，現在該叫您陛下了──我唱得如何？」

金鍾炫撇過頭，聲音冷冽，宛若鐵石：「您認錯人了。」

「不會認錯的。」吟遊詩人似乎困惑於他冷漠的態度，伸手指了指他的頭頂：「鍾炫的耳朵露出來了。」

狗狗國王下意識地伸手去確認自己是否真如他所說的露了餡，手抬到一半卻看見詩人眼裡的笑意，他惱羞成怒地放下手：「你騙我。」

「鍾炫也騙了我啊，居然想否認自己的身份。」

啞口無言的金鍾炫只想快點結束對話，好離開這個讓他尷尬的局面：「對，我就是金鍾炫。那又怎麼樣？」

「不怎麼樣。只是我很高興。」詩人的狐狸眼笑瞇瞇的：「來這之前我就在想鍾炫會不會出現，結果你真的來了，還來了五天。」

什……也就是說他從第一天就發現自己總是變裝過來看表演了嗎？被識破的狗狗國王羞窘交加：「我明明把整張臉都遮住了，為什麼會知道是我？」

「眼睛很好認啊。」吟遊詩人伸出手，在虛空中描繪他的眉眼：「標準的狗狗眼，又水汪汪的，只要看見我就能認出來。」

已經放棄掙扎的狗狗國王垂下眼，試圖再度武裝自己以淡化一敗塗地的景況：「……就只是想看看故人過得怎麼樣而已，沒有主動和你打招呼是我不對。你表演得很好，吟遊詩人很適合你。」

黃旼炫皺起眉頭：「我並不是怪鍾炫。也不是想聽你說這些。」

那是想幹什麼？揭穿我的偽裝不就是想看自己尷尬嗎？摸不清對方想法的金鍾炫抿唇看向他，等待著後話。

「我那時和鍾炫說了，如果需要再聽小夜曲的話可以找我吧。」吟遊詩人慢吞吞地開口：「但是在那之後，鍾炫一次都沒呼喚過我，所以一直沒能再和你見面。」

嗯……？因為他的話裡表露的意味而心跳加速，金鍾炫張著狗狗眼，定定地看向神色如常的黃旼炫。

「所以我就想，要是鍾炫不來找我的話，由我來找鍾炫就可以了。」詩人正色說著：「今天的最後一首歌，鍾炫還記得吧，是那天唱給你聽的。今天是在那之後的第一回表演。」

金鍾炫想，他現在的表情一定比對面正襟危坐的青年還傻氣，但是他壓抑不住自己上翹的唇角。

「是唱給你聽的。如果你沒來看表演，它就會一直塵封在我心裡。」吟遊詩人的臉上總算出現了一絲類似害羞的紅暈：「但是你來了，所以──或許鍾炫還是需要我的，對吧？還有我的小夜曲。」

金鍾炫紅著臉，微不可聞地「嗯」了一聲。

「雖然我現在不怎麼失眠了，可是──」狗狗國王彆扭地別過臉：「有個吟遊詩人陪伴，也是件不錯的事情。」

黃旼炫看著因為極度羞澀而侷促不安地拍動耳朵的他，唇邊的笑意怎麼也掩不住。

「那麼，就讓我為你唱一輩子的小夜曲吧，我的陛下。」

*모든 밤 너에게 （所有夜晚都向著你）By 旼炫，翻譯Cr.pink_yang@pixnet

*小夜曲（serenade）是一種源於愛情的歌曲，一般南歐人在夏日夜晚，用吉他或曼陀鈴等簡單的樂器伴奏，在戀人窗下唱的，以表達愛情，歌曲並沒有固定的格式。 Cr.wiki


End file.
